The Huge Mistake of the Heart
by bonesweet21
Summary: Bones does not want to forgive Booth for let her think he was dead. What happen when she decide to ask for a new partner, and Booth goes away?
1. Goodbyes

Chapter 1: The goodbyes

Chapter 1: The goodbyes

Brennan does not want to hear Booth. She just can't believe that he accept to just pretend his death just to catch a fugitive. For two days, neither of them talks to each other. Booth tries to talk to her several times, but she just can hear him. The last, this morning, a sad Booth call to her phone at 6, he was pledging her to answer saying that he must tell her something important, that this was life or death issue, but she does not believe in him anymore. By the time he gets into his office, Cullen was waiting for him. Cullen was really worried about him. For the past month Booth was walking strange, Cullen knew that his knee was throbbing again, but despite his efforts to speak about the theme, Booth does not seem to mind.

"Good morning Sir." Said Booth as he spot his boos entering in his office

"Agent Booth, you are early today." Cullen said to him in a calmly voice

"I can't sleep very well these days" Booth said with a sad tone.

"I got a question for you Booth. Did you know by any chance why Dr. Brennan requests a new partner?" Cullen had been trying to not ask the questions but he just can do it anymore.

That question was the least that Booth was waiting to ear so early in the morning, a new partner, she does not want to work with him anymore. The sudden realization of that hurt him deeply.

"Frankly sir, I don't know, but I have my suspicion." Respond Booth with sadness in his voice that Cullen recognized immediately.

"May I ask what it is?" Cullen sits in front of Booth, waiting for the answer.

"Well sir, she does not trust anymore in my. I guess that the fact that I'm supposed to be death help in the process." Respond Booth after a few minutes.

"But Agent Booth that was an assignment. She was informed..." Cullen answered worried but Booth calm voices held him for continue.

"No sir, that's the problem. Sweets never talk to her. He believe that she would understand better my death that a mission, so he does not tell her. She became knowledge of my condition the same day of the fake funeral." Booth said with sadness to his boss.

Cullen looks at Booth with a mixture of compassion and pain. He knows how much trouble he gets in the bureau for taking her into the field and how bad he pass those two weeks in the security house.

"Booth, I can't send another agent to work with her… she is just..." Cullen was not going to let go Booth so easily.

"There's no problem sir, I would help you to find the right person to the job." Booth answers rapidly.

"But Booth, there is no better person than you to work with her." Cullen said seriously and worried. He new about the concept the agents have regarding working with squints, especially with her.

"Sir I resign to my work with her. If she does not want to work with mw anymore, its ok I understand. You can't work with someone that you don't trust and right now, she does not trust me." Said Booth trying to contain the sadness out of his words.

"Sir I suggest you send Agent Carl. He is…" Booth tries to rephrase his words before saying it… "Let's say that he can work with her."

Cullen knotted. "Ok then Booth. I'm going to notify the Jeffersonian."

"Sir, May I did it?" Ask Booth.

"But I think" Said Cullen amazed

"Sir, lets say that I want to say goodbye to them in my own way." Booth let his head down after saying the last words.

"Booth, there something you are not saying to me?" Ask Cullen now worried about Booth.

Booth silently opens the upper drawer of his desk, and gives Cullen a letter. Sadness and pain came across Cullen face as he read the letter that Booth gave to him.

"But, for how long did you know?" Ask Cullen

"Almost an week sir" Admit Booth calmly.

"But" Cullen was going to ask a questions but Booth voice stop him.

"I must leave tomorrow sir." Said Booth

"There's something I can do? You can talk to someone about it." Cullen said in a soft voice.

(Smiling) "No sir. It's alright" Assure Booth

"But what are you going to do then?" Ask Cullen

"Right now I will be out for at least six months. I just can't loose my job sir" A worried expression appeared in Booth face.

"Don't worry about it Seeley. Let me worried about it ok. Everything will be fine son." Cullen told him honestly.

"Thanks sir" Booth answer to his boss gesture.

A few hours have past since his conversation with his boos. He knew Cullen must know, but he do not know how to do it. In the end, it works just nice. A soft knock at the door announce that young agent had step into Booth office. Booth smile at his sight

"Agent Carl come in I'm waiting for you." Said Booth, his usual smile in his face.

Agent James Carl had 28 years old. It was 6'3" and had the same body structure that Booth. When Booth meets him for the first time, Booth felt that both of them are really alike.

"I was notified to present to you office Sir" Carl said in the best respectful tone he can.

"Don't do that James." Booth said.

"I know sir, but you are mi superior and I have a big respect for you."

"Smiling I know this is why I ask you to come. I need to speak words to you, sit." Boot signal the seat in front of him and wait for Carl to seat.

During almost three hours, both agents sat in front of each other. Booth has a folder with all the personnel of the Jeffersonian in his hands. He was talking about them he also told him about how to threat them the last photo was hers.

"This is your new partner. Her name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. A sad smile appears in Booth face.

"Well there are a few things you had to know about her." Booth smile sadly and start talking Carl about her.

There were almost noon when Booth arrive at the Jeffersonian. He slides his authorization card and enters the platform follow closely by James. Booth face expression was sad. All of the squints were there including Bones, _His Bones. _He does not look at anyone and pass through all them and just go directly to Cam. All the squint look at him while he walks in the platform.

"May I have a word with you in private?" Ask Booth. For the first time in her life, Cam does not like to sound of those words. There are very formal, inclusive for Booth.

"What happen?" Ask Cam as she see Booth accompany by other FBI agent.

"Let's get to you office. I can explain my self in there" Said Booth seriously.

Cam walk toward her office follow by Booth and James, leaving behind the squints. When they arrive, Booth closes the door behind him, and shoots the blinds.

"You are scaring me Seeley" Said Cam waiting for Booth to face her.

"Cam there's nothing to be scare of. I came here to present you the new officer in charge of the liaison relation between the FBI and the Institute" Booth said to Cam seriously.

"That was a joke right. You are the agent in charge" Said Cam with a unbelievers gesture in her face.

"Well no more. I… I resign effective immediately." He does no want to tell her that it was Brennan who ask for a change of partners, so decide to tell a little lye.

"But…." Cam was going o interrupt, but Booth stop it.

"Let me finish Cam. I really need to be going. Well, this is Agent Carl, I instructed him in almost everything that I knew about your world. Also, there's one thing more. The FBI does not want to Dr. Brennan be in the field with Agent Carl. If she wants it, she had to make Agent Carl to take the responsibility of her life in his back. And frankly, I don't think that's gone to happen" Booth said to Cam with a mischievous smile.

The meeting takes about an hour. Cam was not quite sure about this change, but does not want to ask more questions about it, since every time she tried, Booth stop her. When the meeting finish, all three of them exit the office. Cam escort Booth to the exit. She has asked him to say goodbye to the team, but he just can't face them. For him it's like said goodbye to his family. In the main door of the lab, Cam hug Booth…

"I knew you Seeley, something else is happening here, but you won't tell me anything, and I accept that. Take care of your self alright." Cam said to him in a low voice.

"I will, good luck with the guy." Booth said to her as he give her the authorization card of the Lab. "I think I don't gone to need this anymore"

"Kept it" She pushes his hand back to him.

"No Cam. I think that…" Booth doesn't want to have the card any longer.

"What happening Booth?" Cam was worried about him.

"Nothing Cam" He said smiling to her.

"It's everything ok" She was really worried about him.

"Yes I'll be fine Cam. So… this is goodbye then." He said and hug her again.

"I want you to keep the card Booth, just as a…" Cam was interrupted with Booth hand movement.

"Remind of everything. No Cam, I get in here every thing I want to remember" Booth was padding his hearth.

And by saying that, Booth take a last look at the lab, and walk away. Agent Carl was staying in there with Cam, so she may introduce him to the others. When Cam return to the platform, there was a cascade of question about what happen. Cam just lifts her hand, and they became quite.

"Ok. Here is the situation. From this moment on, agent Carl is assigned to work with us." She was playing with Booth's authorization card in her hands.

"I'm sorry, may you can say it again" Said Jack.

"There was a change, this is Agent James Carl, and he is now assigned to work with us, as the liaison between the Jeffersonian and the FBI." Cam says trying to calm her nerves.

"But that is so unfair" Said Jack loud.

"No offense, but what happen with our big, strong FBI standard issue that a few minutes ago you were hugging in there" Said Angela asking for Booth.

"He just came to make official the change of Agent and left." Cam was not completely sure of wanting to have the conversation.

"But…" Angela was going to ask again but Cam stops her.

"I really not know what happen in here. I really want to know, the only thing Booth told me is that he resigns." All the eyes go towards Agent Carl.

"I really don't know anything about it, Agent Booth told me this about three hours ago" Said Carl defensively.

"I make an official request to change the agent in charge of the investigations… I think that my request was approved" Said Brennan in a cold voice.

All the eyes look into Brennan as she takes off his gloves.

"But sweetie, what are you thinking" Said Angela.

"I don't trust him anymore, sorry for you guys." Respond a cold Brennan.

"Well, Agent Carl my name is…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. Agent Booth told me about all of you" Said Carl in a calm voice.

"He does?" Brennan said scare.

"Yes, we spent almost 3 hours just to talking about you guys" Carl was happy to finally know the famous Booth's squint group.

"You" Carl said referring to Jack "are the specialist in bug, slime and dirt and also a brilliant conspirator theorist" Jack knotted smiling.

"Then, you" Looking into Angela Carl said "are the beautiful artist that make amazing facial reconstructions"

"You are Zack well Dr. Addy, you work directly with Dr. Brennan" Zack knotted.

"Cam is the chief, and also the coroner" Cam smile at Carl

"And finally you are Dr. Brennan." Carl said to a serious Brennan.

Everybody seems to lose their breath for a moment. They were waiting to him to say something about her, but he just remains in silences.

"Well I think that Booth really did his job" Said Brennan looking nervously to the others.

"I need to speak a word with you Dr. Brennan" Said Carl nervously to her,

Bones and Carl get into her office, follow closely by Cam.

What is this about?

"Well Dr. Brennan, as you recall a change in partner, there some change in the current situation." Carl starts as he looks into Brennan eyes. Bones look scare as Cam sit in front of her.

" Well Dr. Brennan, the FBI office wont allow you to continue going into field activities, you just go to scene, make you work and return to the lab." Said Carl simply to her.

"But, I usually…" Interrupt Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan" Continue Carl. "There's something you need to know before we continue. For you to be in the field, I must accept the responsibility of your life."

"I don't understand the past agent let me" Brennan said, but Carl stops her. "

"Well Dr. Brennan, That's the situation. Agent Booth takes full responsibility of you in the field. I won't be taking it. If something happens to you, it would be considered my fault, and I don't want to damage my career." Carl reply to her amusement. She had never though of the responsibility Booth carried over his shoulders.

As this happens, Booth was with Parker at the park. He call Rebecca early in the morning, to explain that he must leave, but want to say goodbye to Parker first. Booth does not tell Rebecca what's going on, but make her believe that it was a mission.

"Well buddy, here is the deal, ill be going for a few week…" Booth stat, but Parker interrupt him.

"But I don't want you to go." Parker tears began to fall.

"I know buddy. I don't want either but I must go ok." Booth try to sound convincing for his son but he was failing.

"But you are going to be fine. Right, dad?" Ask Parker looking into his father eyes.

"I hope so buddy, lets make a deal, I will call you everyday ok." Booth say to his son with a smile.

"Ok daddy!" Answer Parker grabbing his father neck.

"Also, this is my new phone number. Please bud, don't give it to anyone" Booth ask to his son as a favor.

Parker does not understand why his father does not want him to give his number to anyone, but he made a promise to his dad and he is going to keep it. The pair of Booths remain hug to each other for a few minutes, until Booth decide to take his son to eat ice cream, and they left the park Parker still hang into his father neck, and Booth carrying his son in his arms.


	2. The cruel reality

Chapter #2: The cruel reality

Seven month had pass since Booth resign to the Jeffersonian and the FBI. Brennan try call him after her meeting with her new partner and hearing his last message on the phone, just to learn that Booth left his phone to Cullen. She also tried to get information about him during this time, but no one tell her anything about concernig his location. She had realize that she made a huge mistake.

The only information she got was from her partner, and he inform her that he was reassign to a special mission but he does not know the place or the time that he will be out of the city. That was the official information that Cullen release to the Bureau about his absent. But right now, she does not what to think anymore. The relationship with his partner was fine. She had to admit that Booth had told him how to treat her, because he was a gentelman with her and the rest of the team. But she had to admit that she miss him, more than she tought she will. On one special ocation, she try to speak with Parker in the park that she knew Parker play in the afternoon. She was sure that he would know about his dad, but the only thing Parker say was that he made a promise to his dad, and he would not brake it.

Despite not having seen or hear about him during all this time, she does not loose the hope to meet him again and give an apology. Booth's office in the FBI was the same as is he was working, the only thing is that the office is now occupied by Carl. Angela and Jack decide to postpone their wedding until Booth returned, but not knowing where he was or when he will came back was making things difficult for them. But still they will wait for him. Also Zack got a girlfriend. They meet in a crime scene two months ago, as she works for the FBI.

The day was cold, but is not strange for first days of December. It was snowing outside. Bones sit in his apartment, looking trough the window the white snow bolls that fall from the sky. She had to admit that this was really beautiful. Since Booth gone, she starts to admire the small details of everything like he does. She never appreciate the fact that Booth always there to protect her and when finally she knew the reason, she just realize that he put his career in jeopardy just to make her happy, to make her live.

The morning pass slowly, the air in the lab was sad and cold. The same way that had been since he was gone months ago. Even Angela decide that this christmas wont be the same without Booth.

"I'm sorry Angela but I already had plans for this afternoon" Said Zack to Angela

"With your hot blond girlfriend? Ask Angela with a smile in her face

"Yes Angela" said Zack. He still does not get it why his personal life was so important for Angela.

"What are you going to do?" She was decided to get as much information as she could.

"I really don't now, she just tells me the office presonel arrange a Christmas welcome party surprise for a friend, I really don't know." Zack was telling the truth, at least that was what his girlfriend told him a few days ago.

Angela stop and look towards Jack. "Are you thinking the same?" She ask to Jack with a huge smile in her lips.

"I think it" Said Jack moving toward Zack now. He put his right arm acroos Zack shoulders "Zack, my men. Did you know the name of her friend?"

"No Jack, I don't and trust me I don't think its Booth." Said Zack with a sad tone in his voice.

"Why?" Ask Angela with a now pain expression in her face.

"Because I ask for him a few weeks ago, and she said that his mission is getting longer than the expected. So if you mind, I have to go." Said Zack composing himself.

"You what?" Ask Angela in disbelieve.

"I ask for the day off. I just came to finish some paper work." Zack said smiling genuine to her and leave.

Angela went to Brennan office right after Zack leave.

"Hey sweetie, did you knew something about a FBI party today?" She will get all the information he could about this mysterious party.

"Well I hear Carl talking to someone by the phone yesterday. I believe it was talking to Cullen. He said something about picking him up at the airport, but did not know anything else" She answer to Angela without looking her.

At the same time, Cullen was standing in small airfield in the outside of Virginia. In front of him, a private jet had finally stop and the door of it was opening. He start smiling a few minutes later, as a tall men walk toward him with crutches, and a backpack.

"Hi agent Booth. How are you? Ask Cullen while both men shake hands.

"Hi Sir. I'm better and please I'm a civil now." Said Booth with a smile.

"Well technically yes, but remember that I promise you that your job will be waiting for you when you came back. Lets get inside, its cold in here." Cullen told him as he wait for Booth to move toward the waiting SUV.

Booth smiles as he enters the SUV. Cullen was happy to see him, but he was worried about his look. He had lost some weight and look tired. Also no hair but that is common in his condition.

"Well Booth, were you want to go?" Ask Cullen to Booth.

"Home. I want to rest for a while, before see Parker" Say Booth with a huge smile.

"You look tired" Said Cullen looking into his eyes.

"I am sir" Booth said with a slightly breath that he was holding.

"How are you?" Ask Cullen obviously worried about him

"Better. The doctors let me take the final round of treatment here, so I can spent a little more time around." Booth was smiling now.

"That will be great Agent Booth. Did you want to return to work?" Cullen ask with a smile.

"Well if I can yes. But I would need some time off." Said Booth serious.

"I know. But your position is still waiting for you." Cullen had fulfilled his promise to Booth.

"Sir, I assume it was filled long time ago" Booth said in disbelieve

"Well Booth I don't want to loose my best agent, so the first two weeks after you go, I filled for sick leave, since you accept to help Carl with his cases, I filled for a home working leave. So technically you have been continuing working. Your paycheck was always deposited on your bank account." Says Cullen to Booth happy.

"Thanks sir. I always think that the money is from my sick days and vacations. Thanks, I really don't have time to check my accounts." Said Booth a little embarrassed.

"I knew that Booth and I make sure that your rent was always paid." Cullen had taken a lot of care of Booth things during the past months.

"Thanks sir, I don't know how to repay you all the things that you have done for me." Booth said to Cullen with his chest filled up with love and gratitude for this man.

"There's nothing to repay Booth, believe it was my pleasure to help you. Booth, there's something else you need to know. Well two things." Cullen said a little uncomfortable now.

"If one of them is about Dr. Brennan, I already knew that has been looking for me. My son told me, a few months ago." Booth said knowing he already guess one of the issues in Cullen mind.

"Ok, so there's only one thing that I have to tell you. The personnel of the office knew that you are coming from your "mission" so there arrange a Christmas Party in the afternoon for you." Cullen said calmly not knowing what the respond will be.

(Booth smile) "That will be fine sir. But since I can't drive…" Booth said in a low voice.

"I just arrange that, you will have an Agent with you so you can move." Cullen said.

"Thanks Sir, but I can't accept that." Say Booth nervously his boss.

"Don't argue with me agent Booth" Said Cullen in a hard voice but with a smile in his lips.

"Ok. I talk with Rebecca this morning she is going to drop Parker at my place at noon. It's there a problem if I take Parker to the party?" Booth wants to spend all the time he could with Parker to make for the time he was out of the city.

"No, no problem." Said Cullen to the agent happily that he agrees to go into the party.

"Sir. Did someone else apart from the office know that I'm in town?" Booth was concerned about that.

"No Booth, We said to the personnel that you are coming just to see your son, so the came with the idea. They missed you, specially the ladies. But if you don't want to see them, I understand." Cullen says to him honestly. "I personally told them to not spread that you was in town. So I guess they don't want their boss mad at them."

"No sir. I think that seen familiar faces make me good. And thanks for everything." Booth tells to his boss with a shy smile.

"Well we are going to get together in the conference room of the Bureau. The party is to start at 3" Booth just knotted to his boss.

Booth enters in to his home and see that everything was clean. _Cullen must order someone to clean the house_. He think as he left his backpack in the couch as an agent put his suitcase in his room. Slowly he goes toward his room, looking at everything. Then he enters his room and sit on his bed taking off the baseball cap that he was wearing. Then pass his hand on his now bold head. It felts odd. He smiles at his sight. He let his body felt over the pillows and slept a little before facing Parker for the first time in months.

His phone rang, waking him form his dreams.

"Hi daddy" Said the extra happy voice of Parker.

"Bud, are you here?" Booth was getting up from the bed.

"No daddy, mom said me to call you, will be there in five minutes" Parker responds to his father.

"Ok bud, I just wait for you." Booth said with a smile, while he grabs his crutches form the floor.

"Mom said that I'm going to stay with you today?" Ask Parker almost in a whisper.

"Only if you want to…. Ok… I wait for you… bye…." Booth closes the phone with a huge smile in his face. He finally was going to see his son.

The meeting with Parker was great. Booth felt so happy, the first time in months as he recoil. But the worried look of Rebecca made him smile nervously. "I'm fine" he told her as both of them hug.

"Seeley, what happen?" She ask in complete shock by his appearance.

He knew that the time to face his reality finally had come.

"Will you mind to enter Rebecca, the cold air does not make me any good" He smile as she enter into his home and he close the door behind him.

"Parker did you mind go to my room, there is something for you." Booth said with a smile to his son and wait until Parker enter his room.

"Rebecca, I just…" Booth stop as Rebecca interrupt him.

"Seeley, what is it? you seen so…" Rebecca does not know who to tell him.

"Sick. believe me, I've been worst" He said trying to rest importance to the theme.

"But are you going to stay?" She ask worried about him.

"Cullen give my job back, so yes. I still need one more round of therapy, but the doctors said I can have it here, so I think that yes." Booth said happy.

"If you need anything just ask ok." She was truly meaning everything she said.

"Thanks Rebecca, but believe me, I arrange myself to take care of me. I have to learn to depend in others for sometimes, but ill be fine." Booth said to her sharply.

"But…" She was going to try and persuade him, but again he stop her.

"I have to stay in the hospital a few days after the treatments, until the secondary effects pass, then they let me go. I'll be fine, don't worry." He said trying to keep her mind off his health situation.

"I'm so sorry Booth" She said to him as she gave a smile.

"I know Becca, but this is not your fault." Was the response he gave her as he smile.

When Rebecca left, Parker and Booth sit in his bed. There many things the both of them have to say to each other. Parker just looks amazed at his dad.

"What happen to you legs… you hair?" Ask Parker to his dad in a serious worried tone.

"I have been sick a little buddy" Booth told his son as he hug him.

"But you are not going to leave again?" Parker was worried about him, and Booth can see it in his little eyes.

"No bud, I'm going to stay." Parker gave his father the biggest smile he can possible give.

"All right, I'm happy that you are back. I love you daddy." Parker hugs his father neck and put his face over his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Ask Booth to Parker see in the hour in the wall clock.

"Yes" Respond Parker rapidly.

"Were you want to ate?" Booth knows that he does not have anything to cook in the house.

"The dinner?" Ask Parker.

Booth don't think that's a good idea, but he just can't said no to his son.

"All right, the dinner is. Let me make my bag, and we can go ok." Booth get his crutches and stand up.

"You bag?" Ask Parker wanting to know.

"Yes, my medicine bag you see." Booth show the back to Parker and smile as his son try to help him prepare it.

This was a needed routine that he gets use to it, and since he is going to meet their co workers, he may need a lot of things. Also, the temperature outside are cold and for him is not the best situation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

While in the Dinner, Booth just drinks a cup of tee. The waiter gives him a cup of coffee and a piece of pie, she remembers the usual meal, but hi does no eat. The treatments make him no want to eat at all sometimes. Booth smiles at the sight of his son eating. He misses that.

"Daddy. are you not hungry?" Parke ask when he saw his father holding only a cup.

"No son, I'm not." Booth tell his son with a smile.

"You are not feeling well?" Parker asks concerned.

"Why you said that?" Smiling at his son.

"Cause you are not eating anything." Parker said while he drank from his coke.

"No buddy, is just that the medicine the doctor gave me, make me don't want to eat. So you can eat my pie if you want. I ate something later." Booth said to his son.

Parker ate his father pie with a huge smile in his face.

"What are we going to do now?" Ask Parker to his father.

"Well we are going to the office. They made a surprise party for me, and I want you to come with me. If you want off course." Said Booth to his son.

"Ok daddy. Did bones are going to be there?" Parke had not seen Bones since the time she ask him at the park for his dad. And he miss her.

"I don't think so bud" Booth note the sadness in his son words.

"Ok!" respond Parker as soon his father answer him.

Booth paid the bill, and stand up, he was walking slowly, the cold temperature does not help him at all. His bones ache and make him go slower than usual. Today was a hard day for him. He just wants to stays in bed all day. But right now, he has to face his new routine. Parker opens the door to let his father step out of the Dinner, while Booth smiles at him. When Booth put his crutches out the dinner, one of them slips and he felt his body falling. A pair of hands grabs him.

"There you go!" Says a familiar voice to him. He closes his eyes trying to think that it was just a bad dream. The person gave him the crutches back.

"Are you alight sir?" Ask the gentle voice. The baseball cap was hiding his face.

"Dr. Bones!" Yelled Parker, as the sight of her.

"Thanks" Said booth as he grab his crutches again and lift up his face.

"Parker can we go?" Booth want to left the dinner. He does not want to see her.

"But daddy!" Said Parker not wanting to go.

"Please Parker lets go. I'm cold and I need to keep going. Please." Boot tell his son in a nice tone.

Parker knotted, and after giving Bones a kiss run toward the SUV that was waiting for them. Bones stay still looking at this man. _This can't be him._

"Thanks Dr. Brennan, for the help."

And by saying that, he continues to move slowly to the SUV. The agent take his bag and his crutches while help him get into it. By the time the black SUV move toward the traffic, Bones stay looking at them.

"This can't be him. It can't be." She said in her mind over and over again.

-o-o-o-o

The first chapter was edit and re post. I hope you like this one...

Thanks for the comments and the suggestions...


	3. The Party

**Hi! Thanks for the review. Sorry for the delay for this chapter, i just have a hard time editting it. Hope you enjoy it. Please, let me know if I have improve the grammatical part. :) :)**

Chapter #3: The party.

By the time Brennan reacted to the fact that it was really him, the SUV had disappeared into the traffic. She was so nervous that ran to her car and called Angela once inside.

"Hi sweetie" Answer Angela as she responds the call.

"Ange, I saw him." Brennan told her without breathing.

"Who?"

"Booth Angela, I saw Booth" Brennan felt her heart trying to get out of her chest, she put one on her hands over his chest trying to calm her heart rate and breath.

"Where? Is he all right? What you two talked about? I want details sweetie, sweet juicy details." Angela asked Brennan without giving her time to respond.

"Angela please, one question at the time. I saw him at the dinner, he was departing form there, when one of his crutches slip, and I help him before he felt to the ice. But I don't know that it was him, until I saw Parker" Brennan felt tears trying to fall for her eyes.

"Crutches? Is he hurt? What happen to him?" Angela happiness from his return don't last long as she listen to the news of her friend.

"Well, I don't know. When I saw him, he told Parker to get into the SUV that was waiting for them, gave me thanks, and left."

"But Brennan, what do you do?"

"Nothing Ange. He just seems so tired" Brennan said to her friend almost in a whisper. "I think that he is sick."

"Don't jump to a conclusion, hat's always you…" Said Angela in a calm voice, but Brennan stop her.

"I know that Ange, but he got a baseball cap and…"

"Swettie, is December off course he may have a baseball cap." Angela said as a matter of fact.

"Angela I saw his face, he seems sick he had lost weight and his eyes are like sink into his face. Also, he had a sweater and a jacket over him, and he told Parker that he was cold. There is something going with him." Brennan tells Angela the facts as is she was analyzing a body on the lab.

"Sweetie, if all that is right and he do not stop to talk with you, I think that you may give him space." Angela felt sorry for her friend.

"You are right Ange, but he is not the same Booth that I use to know, he is different." Brennan ended the call and let the tears fall free from her eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Booth still was at silence since leaving the dinner near 10 minutes ago. The driver offered to take him back at his home so he can rest, but he assured him that he was fine, he just wanted to get into his party. When Booth arrived to the Bureau, it was 2:30. He walked toward Cullen office, just to rest a little before the party. As he passed in front of his former office he smiled. Apparently every person was at the Conference Room, because all the office was empty. He smiled and continued toward Cullen office.

"Hi sir!" Booth said as he enters into his boss office.

"Booth… Parker" Cullen said happy as he saw them.

"Hi" Parker answer to Cullen as he put his father bag in the chair near the couch and shake Cullen hand. Booth sits in a small couch and Parker sits at his side.

"How are you doing?" Cullen asks as he saw the tiredness in Seeley face.

"So, so." Admit Booth with a smile.

"How is that?" Cullen gets curious suddenly and looks from Parker to his father.

"I tell you later sir."

"It's ok Booth, if you are not felling like to having a party you may want to return to you home. I understand that." Booth smile at the worried tone on his voice and smile.

"No sir, everybody in here got into a lot of trouble just to see me, so I'm going to stay." Booth said reassuringly to his boss.

Booth fulfills his promise to Cullen, he stay at the party. He was glad to have Parker with him, because he was the soul of the party. Every secretary wanted to "dance" with him, since Booth excused himself for obvious reason. Cullen told the agents that he was injured during the mission, but Booth was quite sure that they don't believe any of Cullen words as soon they saw him. Booth also meets Zack in the party. He was so glad to see him. Zack tried to find out what was happening to him, but Booth does not tell him. So Zack stopped asking questions and talk about the lab work.

After Zack left him to dance with his girlfriend, Caroline sits at his side. She and Cullen were the only two persons that knew Booth real situation during the past months. Also they were the only ones that visit him during that time.

"Cherrie, you may want to rest you are…" Caroline statement was stop by Booth voice.

"Awful, I knew it but I'm fine." Booth placed his hand over Caroline's.

"Did you talk to Dr. Brennan?" Caroline smile at the expression on his face once she asked.

"No" He said flatly.

"She is a really piece of art you know?" Caroline let escape a huge laugh.

"Yes I knew that." He responded in a low voice while his eyes close.

"Did you also know that she came here just to interview Cullen for information about you?" Caroline asked.

"No… but I knew that she ask Parker" Booth said in a teasing voice, knowing that she does not know that.

"She did what?" Caroline smile faded as she leaned front to listen better.

"Parker calls me once and told me that the bones lady is asking questions about me." Booth smile at the expression in her face.

"She is really a piece of work your Dr." Caroline said teasing him.

"She is not my Dr. I don't work with her anymore." Booth said firmly, with a strong voice.

Booth looked at his watch, he need to take his medicines in an hour, but before he had to eat something. He asked Caroline to search for Parker and Cullen. While she seeks for them, he stands up and grabbed his things.

"Hey Buddy, can you take my bag for me?" Booth asked as his son stand near him.

"Ok Daddy. Are we going?" Parker asked to his dad looking directly to his eyes while his dad helps him grabbing his backpack.

"Yes Bud. I'm not feeling so well." Booth said as he passes his hands over Parker hair. Then he faced his boss. "Sir, thanks for everything"

"No problem Booth" Cullen said to the Agent as he escort them to the parking. Cullen was sure that this way the others are not going to bother him in the way to the exit.

"Sir, I got a question. What happen to the Serrano Case?" Booth ask in the elevator looking directly to his boss eyes.

"This trial started the past month. The next hearing is in two weeks. The defendant wanted to put you on the court, but Caroline and Carl are trying to make the prosecutor to desist of the idea" Cullen told Booth in a worried voice.

"But if they need me I can go to the court sir after all, I was the one…" Booth comment was stopped with Cullen voice.

"I was looking in to the calendar a few hours ago, and the hearing is the day after your first treatment." Cullen saw the worried expression on Booth face. He understands now… he was not going to be able to testify.

"Sir, if I talk to the doctors, maybe…" Booth tried to convince Cullen that he can do it, but Cullen was not going to accept this.

"Look Seeley, I knew that you want to put this one in jail, but right now I am more concern about your health that in a case. Caroline and Carl are confident in the evidence that the Jeffersonian had to convince the jury." Cullen placed his hand over the agent arm.

"Ok sir, but I'm going to talk to the doctor anyway. If Caroline can't take me off the court list, I will go." His voice was calm, but Cullen can hear the determination on it.

Cullen does not like that, but Booth work very hard analyzing the evidence that Carl and Cullen send him by email about the case I take him 2 weeks to complete the analysis of the data, and finally the men get caught.

In the way home, Booth stop at a small store to buy things for him and Parker, his refrigerator was empty. So when he gets to his home, the time for him to take his medicine have past, so he just take a cup of juice and drink theme all. Then, after Parker take a bath; they both got into bed. It was aver one in the morning, when Booth felt a little body getting up on his bed. He smile and turn his body toward his son.

"Hey!" He said to his son while he put up the cover so his son can slip into it.

"Can I sleep whit you? I don't want you to be alone." Parker said as he looked into his brown eyes.

Booth does not answer. He just passed his arm over his son body and gets him near his own. Then he kissed the top of his head as Parker closed his eyes.

"I love you dad." Parker hugged his father chest and sleep immediately.

"I love you too Park." Booth kiss again his son and sleep.


	4. Let's start the torture again

Chapter 4: Let's start the torture again

Chapter 5: Let's start the torture again...

Booth have an awful week; he was going and coming from the

hospital for some test prior to the start of the new treatment session. He also continues working for the Bureau, but form his house. Cullen knew from previous situation, that the cold does not help him, so he told Booth to work from home as a consultant like he had been doing. Also, Caroline confirmed Booth that the Judge want him in the court room the day after his treatment, but she does not loose the faith that she may convince him other wise. The words from Brennan spoke to him at his house are inside his head all the time. He just wants to call her, but right now he does not have the strength to face her.

Rebecca wanted to stay at the hospital whit him as soon she heard that he was admitting himself to stay in the hospital during the treatment, but he does not allow it. He just wants to be alone as he has done with the two previous sessions.

"Seeley let me stay with you." Pledge Rebecca as she drove him to the hospital.

"Becca, I already told you. I have plenty of experience in this, I'll be ok. Beside, you have to take care of Parker." He told her with half smile in his lips as she park the car in the hospital.

"You now that you don't have to do this alone?" She was opening the car door to him.

"I know that. But I don't want anyone to see me like this." A sad grim appeared in his face as he tell her.

"You are a lost case. But at least promise me something Booth. If you need anything, call me." She tell him as an order and he smile.

"I promise. But you need to keep an eye in Parker." He kisses her softly in the check, as they both start to walk slowly toward the hospital entrance.

As soon he was admitted, he asked Rebecca to leave so she can return to her normal activities. She was willing to stay with him a bit longer, but he wants to be alone. When the nurse takes him to his room, he looked at it sadly. He just misses his own room, but right now, this will be his home for a while. The nurse excuses herself for a few minutes and he slipped into the bed. By now he knew the routine that was coming. As he arranges himself in the bed, a nurse enters again, and after a few words, began to connect him to the drip. He slept immediately thanks to a medicine that his doctors order for him to make him rest since he was unable to do that for the past week and the doctors found him tired during the last check up.

After two full rounds of treatments, he was just relaxed about the procedure. He had his eyes closed tightly. The sensation of the treatment in his body was making him feeling s little strange. During his previous treatment, he just listens to music to calm his nerves and make his mind escape his own reality. As the nurse let him alone for a few minutes, he put on his earplugs and began listen music to calm his anxiety.

He was sleeping, finally. The treatment had finished a few hours ago, and he was throwing up since then. This was the worst reaction he had about the chemotherapy. The symptoms usually appear the day after the treatment, but the doctor's advice him that in one of the test that he had during the past week, they has spot a estrange shadow in his back. As if the tumor was starting to form and the doctors decided give he a high dose just avoids getting him trough a second operation in his back. By now, he had an acute pain in his stomach, he does no have ate nothing since the last night, and don't have any appetite either. The nurse hade tried to make him ate, but he refused everything. He opens his eyes, as he felt someone entering his room.

"Hi Cherrie!" Caroline said in a low voice as she sit in the chair near his bed and grab his hand on hers.

"Caroline, I don't think today is a good day for visiting you know." A tired smile appeared in his face as he tried to comfort Caroline.

"I know Cherrie you are not felling quite good. The nurses have told me." She said calmly.

"This is the worst treatment effect that I ever experience." He admitted to her.

"I'm sorry Cherrie." A comforting smile appeared in her face.

"I know Caroline. But what are you doing here?" He asked finally, knowing that the visit was no social.

"Cullen take me, he is talking to you doctor in the hallway."

"What happen?" He let go of her hand and try to sit in the bed.

"The judge put your name for tomorrow. The best we did is to put you first." She said like a whisper.

"Caroline is alright, just tell the doctor to give me some medication to stop the pain, the nausea and the vomiting and I will be fine. This is a federal trial; I'm not going to ignore the judge request." Booth tells he so she don't feel guilty.

"Cherrie, I'm so sorry about all this. But if the doctors don't allow you to go, the judge will excuse you, so don't worry about it. We explain your situation to the judge, and he understands it. He tells us that if you can't go tomorrow, we can reschedule your testimony for other day." Caroline was trying to sound convincing.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Cullen was talking with Booth's doctors.

"I can't approve that exit Sir. Did you know how sick he is?" The doctor said in a serious voice.

"I knew that. But the Judge put him in the witness list for tomorrow." Cullen said softly.

"He spoke to me a last week about it. But I'm not quite sure of all this. I already told him this; I will not approve him to get out just going to a court room, he needs attention and care, and a lot of rest. Look, if he wants to go, that's his call." The doctor said to him remembering the conversation he had with Booth.

"Thanks." Cullen said breathing in relieve.

"Don't thanks me, is his decision. I only hope that nothing goes wrong."

Cullen stand by the doctor a few minutes, gave him a hand shake and walk toward Booths room.

"How are you feeling?" Cullen as he enters into the room.

Booth never answered Cullen question as an attack of vomit get him. He just turned to his side and wait until the vomit cease. Then he wipes his own face and mouth and then faces them.

"Fine sir, just fine." Booth said trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"You are not a good liar" Respond Cullen as he help the agent. "I already talk to your doctor, he does not want to release you tomorrow since you are so week, but we assure him that you will be back, so I'm going to peak you up at 8:30 and you will be back at 10:00. He said that you have to make the decision. If you insist in keep going he is going to sign you for a few additional drugs in the morning so you can go to the court. The judge and the defendant lawyer knew that you are in the hospital, so they are going to ask you the questions fast, so you can return and rest. "

"Cherrie, I still don't think this is a good idea. The judge give us until tomorrow to let him know if you can make it. I can make a petition for you to testify without going to the court." Preoccupation filled Caroline words to Booth.

"Thanks Caroline, but I want to close this case finally. Just let me rest, I will be fine for tomorrow. Also, I don't have anything to go to the court tomorrow, unless you want me to go in the hospital gown." Booth said to both of them with a mischievous smile in his lips.

"That's tempting Cherrie, really tempting, but no" Caroline tell Booth as she smile.

Cullen offered himself to pick up his thing for the court and take them to the hospital first thing in the morning. Booth told Cullen were his clothes are and what he want to wear. So when they leave him, he just lay back into the pillows begging god to let him sleep a while.


	5. The Trial

Chapter #5: The trial

Chapter #5: The trial

At 8 in the morning the nurses have already given him all his medications, plus the extra ones to help controls the side effects of the treatment. By now, they also have ended taking off his IV and other tubes or monitors he got on him. He only have one left on him, and it was a catheter in his chest, because in there is where the treatment goes inside his body. He just hates having that tube on him; it was a constant remainder of how wick he is, but he was counting the days to get rid of it. By the time Cullen gets into his room, he already got a bath and was sitting in the chair beside his bed looking thru the window the snow flakes falling form the sky.

"Are you sure about it?" Ask Cullen while he put the suit bag in the bed and he takes a good sight of him.

"Just let's do it sir, let's end this." Booth said as he stand up from the chair. Almost all his clothes are bigger for him so he had to buy new work clothes during the past week with Rebecca's help.

-o-o-o

Booth arrived at the court and was escorted by the back entrance; Cullen was all the time with him. Since he was tired, the hospital gave him a wheel chair, but Booth told Cullen that he is going to enter the court walking. Cullen does not like the idea, but he does not want to get him mad, after all, he always does what he wants. Cullen let Booths in a small room, just beside the court room and left. At this time, Booth takes off the cap that was covering his head. He was now accustomed to his naked head, but right now he is felling a bit anxious. He knew there all were inside that court room. And for the first time, they are going to see the new "improved" Booth.

Cullen gets inside the Court room and sat behind Caroline telling her something in her ear. She knotted. When he looks to his surrounding, all the squints are there looking at him curiously. Cullen was not a person to get to the court frequently, unless there was a good reason to be in it, and according to them, this case does not enter in that category. As the judge open the session, Caroline stand up…

The city calls Special Agent Seeley Booth to the stage.

All the looks spin toward the doors as a man enter slowly but firmly to the stage, helped with crutches. He takes a quick glance of the squints and her, but rapidly looks forward.

Brennan had to admit, that he looks really sick, but also handsome. He was all dress in black, and contrary to the last time Brennan have seen him, he does not have a hat in his head, so them can easily see his bald head. Angela does not have seen Booth and take Brennan hand into hers as he pass beside them.

"You were not joking, he are really sick." Angela look for a second into Brennan's eyes but turn her eyes toward him.

"I know Ange, I know. But I don't know what he is doing here." Brennan responded not taking her sight for the men walking near her.

As he walks, Brennan look at his wrist, he was wearing a hospital wristlet, so she immediately understand the presence of Cullen in the court.

"He was in the hospital Ange. Cullen had brought him to the court today." Brennan said in excitement.

"What?" Angela return turn to look at Brennan not understanding the prior statement of her friend.

"Look at hi right wrist, that is a hospital wristlet Ange. Cullen came with him." Brennan signal the white and blue plastic piece that contrast clearly with the black suit that he was wearing.

"Oh!" Said Angela as she too see the wristlet.

Once Booth get to the witness seat, the judge turn himself to look directly toward him.

"Agent Booth, we are really sorry to have you here, since your serious health condition. Both lawyers agree to make only relevant questions to the case, so you can return to the hospital as soon as possible. Also, if you need anything just ask." Said the judge in a compassive voice.

"Thanks you honor I will appreciate that." Booth said to the judge in a calm tired voice.

Caroline starts the questioning with a worried look at him.

"We are going to do this really fast Agent Booth. Why are you related to this case?" Ask Caroline quickly while she walks slowly in front of him.

"I work this case since the start. Agent Carl asked for my help and sends me the information that the FBI and the Jeffersonian personnel had gather together during the investigation. I work as a consultant for them." Booth said simply looking directly into Caroline eyes.

"What kind of consultation did you did for the Bureau?" Caroline continued with his questioning while she took a file from her desk.

At the same time Booth was explaining his work on the case, Brennan mind gets back in time… _She was reading a report that Carl gave her, but he never told how make the papers. Also, the part in which the signature of the Agent in charge of the report had been was missing from it._

"I have to prepare an analysis for the Bureau using all the facts and data that they send me and the profile" Answered Booth quickly as he looked into Cullen face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The questioning had taken more than they all have expected. Caroline was really fast with her questions, but the defendant lawyer stop her questioning every few minutes, making Booth feeling uncomfortable with the situation. When finally his turn arrives, he started his questioning treating Booth mental status at the moment he perform the report. Caroline objects the line several times and the judge order the lawyer to maintain the order in his questioning in all the objections. By this time, Booth faces was white as paper as the clock in the wall mark 11:00. Booth took a deep breath as he started feeling the effects of the drugs fading on his system as an increasing pain began to appear on his chest, stomach and head. Caroline was furious as the defendant lawyer continue asking unnecessary questions toward Booth using his health as a base to remove the document he had made out of the evidence list.

Cullen also was worried of his appearance. He takes his phone and said something in a low voice, he had to stop this. He moves a little toward Caroline, who by now looks at Booth really concerned. She was going to object when it happen. Booth began to trembling, he felt as his legs start shaking uncontrollable, and his hands were getting colder and colder, his lungs became empty. He felt his heart lessen his beats. He needs a break soon so he put his hand over the microphone, as he looks toward the judge. In the same instant Cullen was standing up and walking rapidly toward him anticipating what was going to happen.

"Sir… can I got"

But his word lost in the air, as he felt a large weight over his shoulder, and he welcomes the floor with his head. Seconds later, Cullen and Caroline was kneeling beside him, and Cullen was yelling to some one. The judge order dislodges of the court room and then all become black. He can hear the people surrounding him talking, but he does no understand what they all were saying. Slowly, he stopped hearing but the last face he saw was hers, looking at him with a worried expression in her eyes and her lips moving slowly in incomprehensive words.


	6. Back at the beginning

Chapter #5: Back at the beginning

Chapter #5: Back at the beginning

Booth opened his eyes to found himself at his hospital bed. At his side was Cullen, all dress in paper clothes and with a mask at his face. Booth understands at his sight, that his conditions have worsened.

"How I did?" Booth said in a low harsh voice.

"Hey, you did just great. Now you need to rest. The doctor was really pissed off when the ambulances take you in here. You were dehydrated and the think you can have anemia, that's why you fainted in the court room." Cullen told the agent seriously and Booth began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is so funny Agent Booth? I don't think that your current health situation is funny." Cullen said in shock as the completely change of humor of his agent.

"I have lost today one of my new work clothes" Booth said remain with a smile in his lips as he saw how Cullen became more relax.

"Don't worries about it. The Bureau will give you another." Cullen smile at Booth as he sees the old Booth for the first time since he returned.

"Its ok, I was joking. Well if you have to be dress like that to enter my room I may think, that my immune system is gone by now." Booth said like a statement.

"No, it was just a precaution measure. The doctors don't want to take any chance with you by now." Cullen said honestly while he handed a cup half filled with water to Booth and then returned it to the table.

"I just need to know." Booth had his hand over his head and then slowly passes it to his face. He notices that the nurses had put him on oxygen, as he felt a fine tube but surrounding his ears and over his checks.

"Now I take my leave, you need to rest. I'm going to send everybody to their home. You really scare a lot of people in the court today." Cullen was heading to the door when Booth voice stops him.

"What?" Booth had his eyes closed trying to understand the meaning behind his boss words.

"When you fainted " Cullen began to explain what happen after he pass out on the court room, but at he see him, he looks so tired that Cullen stop. "Well, all the squints are outside waiting to hear from you. And since you only authorized me to enter, they are outside waiting with Caroline." Booth just closes his eyes analyzing what he had just heard.

"Sir, would you do me a favor?" Booth opens his eyes and look directly into his boos eyes. "Let them enter, but please tell them that I'm sleeping. I don't want to answer questions right now."

"Are you sure of that Seeley?" Cullen asked worried.

"It's ok sir. I may scare the hell out of them today, so let them enter." Booth said with a small grim on his face.

"You really care of the as they were." Cullen was saying but Booth voice stopped him. "Friends sir, they are my friends."

Booth closes his eyes just to pretend that he was sleeping, while Cullen left the room. He does not want to scare them, so if they just see him, maybe they leave to their home, and he can rest alone.

Cullen arrive completely undress of the white paper clothes and faces the squints and Caroline. They are all scared. As they spot him a shower of questions felt over him.

"How is he?

Can we see him?

Cullen?" Cullen stopped in front of all of them and raised both hands to make them stop the rain of questions at once.

"Just, calm down for a moment." Cullen said in a pledge tone, before continuing. "No, he is not fine, well you all saw him at the court today."

But we want to see him, to talk to him. But the nurses and the doctors said that only you and Caroline are authorized to enter into his room. Why did you do that? We are his friends you know. Angela said obviously mad at the current situation

.

Caroline step up, and for the first time, face the squints. "First of all, we don't do it. It was Seeley who authorized us to visit him."

"But why? " Cam asked in shock.

"I can't answer that Dr. Soroyan" Respond Caroline. "But right now, you all have to accept his decision. As he ALWAYS respect and accepts yours." When she said this she was looking directly to Brennan.

Jack throws his arm in Angela shoulder "its better that we get out of here"

All the squints were leaving when Cullen calls them back.

"He authorized you to enter to his room."

All the squint smiles at him.

"What?" Angela asked in total confusion.

"I talk to him a few minutes ago, and when he learns that you all were here, he asks me to authorize you all to enter to see him. He does not want to scare you." Cullen said in a calm voice.

"We can talk to him a lot." Angela said while she hugs Jack.

"I don't think that he is going to answer any of your questions." Cullen said seriously.

"But he just let us enter!." Cam said as a matter of fact.

"Yes, he does, but he was sleeping right now, the medicines you know."

The squints knotted and follow Cullen toward the nurse desk. Since the visits are going to be fast, the nurse gives each one of them a mask, and let them enter the room.

"Just for five minutes he is too weak and need a lot of rest." The nurse said to them before opening the door of his room.

All the squints enter the room in complete silence. Booth can hear Angela sighs as she saw him. Neither of them attempt to move toward him and remain in the same place. Angela grabbed Jack hand and squeezes it hard. Booth just imagines the fear faces they had right now. After a few minutes a nurse enters the room and order them to get out, Booth understand that since he was allowed to have visits one at the time, this had been a special treat for him. Booth hears as all of them get our in silence from his room, but then he felt a pair of warm lips kissing his forehead, while a warm hand touches his head.

"You don't have to do all this alone, you know. Just let me repair my mistake; let me be here for you as you always had been there for me. You don't have to be alone this time."

He felt again the lips in his forehead, and then heard her steps getting out of his room. As Bones exit the room, he opens his eyes and felt as the repressed tears find their way out. The nurse came back after the visitors exit the room. She became worried about him when she saw him crying but as she believes is all about pain, she gave him another dose of painkiller, that make him slept in a few minutes.


	7. Heart Conversations

**_Hi! You are all been so nice to me, that i decide to post the new chapter earlier. Enjoy and thanks a lot for your comments._**

Chapter #6: Heart Conversations

He opened his eyes slowly the next morning looking at his surrounding. Loneliness filled his heart as he overlooked his empty room. The only sound that surrounds him was the constant beep of the machines to which he was attached too and the few nurses that come an go to see him. With big effort, he tried in vain to move into the bed to a more comfortable position. Today is not going to be a nice day. He told to himself closing his eyes after not be able to move more that a few inches.

The nurse had taken his untouched breakfast from the table in front of him a few minutes ago, and now he was alone. He was looking at the ceiling remembering the last words that he heard before the painkiller completed his mission into his body. Maybe she was right, he need help. The other treatments just don't let him so weak, and he wants to be at his home, he does not want to stay in the hospital unless it was completely necessary. This round, the doctors had set those 3 for week, for 4 weeks. But he does not like to be a burden for others. He always liked to be completely independent. The nurse looked at him with affection as she entered and see that he was awake. She offers him breakfast but he refused it kindly. He does not want to eat anything. When the nurse was getting out from his room, he calls her and asks for his cell phone. After a few minutes, she gave him the phone. The nurse let him alone in his room, while he talks.

"Brennan" She answered without looking who was calling her.

"Hi Dr. Brennan!" Booth said with a tired voice that almost don't sound like him.

"Booth?" Ask her in complete shock. She knew that it was him, but she was not waiting for his call.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to interruot you, but did you have time to see me today?" He ask her in a low tired voice, but with a little smile in his lips.

A few seconds had passed and Booth began to panic at her silent. Unable to wait more for what he was sure to be her negative answer he decide to end the call.

"Sorry for bother you, you must be occupied." He said as the smile disappeared from his face. This was a mistake. "Have a nice day." A sad grim appeared in his face and he was going to end the call when she spoke again.

"No. Is that I was not waiting for your call. But did you mean right now?" She was happy that he called.

"I think it will be better in the afternoon. I guess you have a lot of work to do." He said while a little sparkle appeared in his eyes.

"It will be no problem for me to go now!" She can't hide her happiness as she can see a smile in his voice.

"I know. But right now, I have a appointment for a procedure." His voice was almost a whisper.

"Oh! Well I see you in the afternoon." She said in a calm sad voice.

Booth hangs the phone after saying goodbye to her and gives to the nurses that have already returned. The cell phones are prohibited in the hospitals, but the nurse let him used as a special treat.

"You are going to get us in trouble you know?" The nurse told him with a smile.

"Thanks… I know." He smiles to her, and close his eyes.

"The doctor will come in a few moments to speak to you." The nurse informed him as she change the IV bag.

"About?" He asked in a worried tone as he try to sit in the bed.

"I really don't know." The nurse pushed him gently toward the pillows as she start to remove the bandage over his chest.

The nurses complete the connection of the medicine to his chest, and then exit his room. He put on his earphones and closed his eyes again, this time he felt as the medicine enters into his body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Booth felt a cold wet towel whipping his face with caution. He was shivering uncontrollably, an effect of the chemotherapy. He believed it was a nurse as always, but when he opens his eyes, Bones were looking at him with a towel in her hands.

"Hi Dr. Brennan!" Booth said in a low voice.

"How are you?"

"Tired and cold." He said as he pulled the covers a little up toward his neck.

"Hey, just take it easy ok. Everything is going to be fine." She said to him, while she whipped again his forehead.

"I know. You want to talk with me?"

"Yes. I want to apologize for my behavior. I must understand that you just were doing your work. After you left, I spoke with Cullen, Caroline and Sweets. They all explained the same thing about that mission, but I was just hurt that you don't call me. I knew you can't call me, but I felt bad. I always told you not to leave me and look at this; I was the one that left you. I push you away when you need me the most, I was so hurt, that I don't think that you were telling the truth, but when I heard the message after you left the Lab that day, I felt the sadness in your voice and then I understand that you need me. I tried to find you, but you just disappeared. No one tell me anything about you. I also ask Parker and Rebecca for you." Brennan keep silences for a few minutes, Booth knew this was his turn to talk.

"I really wanted to call you, but they told me that everyone of the list was informed, so I take it for done. If I knew that you were not informed, believe me, I would call you." Booth said looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for this entire situation Booth!" Brennan lowered her head and let escape a few tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry… it's over now." Booth said to her.

"Are you sure?" She did not believe her ears.

"Yes Dr. Brennan" He starts to smile at her.

"Please, don't call me that anymore… it just felt strange"

"Ok… Temperance" He was teasing her.

"No Booth… just call me as you always do, please" She had waited a long time for listen to his nickname for her.

"Ok… Bones" He smile as she displayed in her face the most beautiful smile she can gave him.

"That's better… I miss you" She said honestly to him as she takes his hands on hers.

"Really?" Booth asks playfully to her.

"Yes… the breakfast, the take outs, the dinner, even the pie." She informed him.

"Please, don't talk about food right now." She pads his head as he makes a grim of pain and closed his eyes tightly.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Everything is going to be fine… Relax."

Booth rolled to his left side so Brennan only see his back, putting press into his stomach, as a pain attack take him. He does not want painkillers, because he wants to talk with her, so, he wait until the pain cease. It was 10 painful minutes for both of them. He was filling the pain, and she was not able to soothe it. During that time, she stay at his side, rubbing circles in his back and telling him smooth words into his ears.

"Are you all right? I can call the nurse." She asked worried to him, as she felt how his body began to relax again.

"No I'm better now. If you call her, she just goes to put me to sleep." He told her as he move into the bed.

She stays looking at him for a few minutes.

"Ask" He said to her. He just knew she want to know.

"Are you sure?" He knotted. "What happen to you?"

"A tumor on the back." He sight as he told her. She was the first person to whom he was telling the entire story about his sickness.

"What??" She was really scared.

"I told you that I resign to my Ranger duty, but I never told you the reason. Well in my last mission, when we are leaving, we get caught in an ambush. All the boys get out, all of us hurt, but alive." She held his hand on hers, as he spoke. He remained with his eyes closed.

"That was the mission in which your friend… the judge"

"Yes Tempe…" Smiling to her. "Bones that was the mission. Well, I get out with three gun shoot, one passes my shoulder, other to my left knee, and other hit me in the back. The doctors told me that the bullet was located between the T12 and the L1, so they decide to not remove the bullet since there was major risk of complications by removing the bullet compare to let there. So, I had to leave with a bullet in my back for quite some time now"

Booth looked at Brennan as she can't believe the story he was telling him.

"That was the cause of some of my back pains. Well, a month before I get shot by Pam, my right leg begins to bother me. As you know Cullen has complete accesses to my military history, so he knew. Also, he was a military too, so we knew each other back them. Cullen ask me about my leg, but I told him that is my knee, that I hurt it in a basketball game. But since my back was also giving me signals of pain, I knew it was not my leg. I have planned to go to the neurosurgeon the day after the shooting, but I never did. When the paramedic takes me to the ER that night, they performed a MRI and a CT scan to see the damage of the gun shoot, but they find a lot more; they learned that I have a tumor in my back. So they operate me for the gunshot in the chest, and then referred me to my neurosurgeon and an oncologist. He takes a look at the test results, and orders me to remove the bullet from my back immediately. The bullet had been covered with tissue, and became part of my body. So I have to get an emergency surgery and then, when the results were available, I undergo treatments to stop the cells in my back to continue growing. I really was in pain. The first week after the surgery, I can even sit in the hospital bed, because the pain was so bad that I ended staying in bed all day with a high dose of morphine. Also, the doctors order therapy so I can return to walk as soon as possible, because when they remove the tumor, it was attached to some parts of my spinal cord. Thank god that the only part affected was my legs"

"I'm so sorry Booth. If I just knew" She felt bad about the entire situation.

"I know Bones, but since you told me that you don't want to see me again, well… I believe that I was making the best decision. And I don't want Parker to know either. That would make him suffer, so I told Cullen. I give the medical order to have the surgery the same day that I resign as the Jeffersonian liaison"

Booth can't end the remaining history as he just starts vomiting. Brennan held his head still. When he finish she dried his face.

"Are you better?"

"Yeah… I'm on vacation in the…Caribbean… you can see the sun… and smell the salty water." He answered her taking long breath pauses to calm his increasing pain.

"You are such a jerk. You know that?" She asked him while hitting in his arm.

"Yes, but I need to be this way to have the strength to end this… or it will end with me." For the first time, she can see the preoccupation on his voice and felt bad for him.

"You don't have to be alone you know. I will stay with you… if you want" Booth smile. How she miss that smile. "I think it will be fun. I talk with your doctor when I arrive"

"You did?" He asked amazed.

"I hope you don't mind." She lowered again her head.

"No Dr… ok… Bones… it's all right."

"I ask him, why you have to be in the hospital since this was not your first treatment, and he told me, that you can get it as an outward patient, but you decide to stay here. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Why Booth? You can stay in you home, in you bed… I knew you hate hospitals."

"The problem is simple Bones, I live alone and since the treatment make me really weak, I don't think that is a good idea. The first time I try it, I end with seven stitches in my head" He said to her as she see a fine line in his head.

"You can't just wait until the afternoon to come did you?"

"Well no… I don't want you to change your mind."

"It's ok. I'm glad you did it." He tell her with a shy smile.

"Sorry Mr. Booth, I believe you were alone." The doctor was entering the room, as he spot Bones.

"Don't worry. I take my leave." Say bones as she understand that the doctor want to speak with Booth. "I will be in the hallway." She said to Booth.

Brennan felt as Booth grip her hand. "Will you stay… please?" He said in a kid pledging tone.

"If you want me to." Smiling.

"When can I resume the treatment?" Ask Booth directly to the doctor. One of the nurses in the morning tell him that the doctors order a stop to the treatment until further notice when she was taking the bags of the morning treatment.

"You still are anemic, dehydrate, and you breathing is unstable. And since you are becoming quite ill during the first treatment, we are going to left you rest a little before attempting it again." Said the doctor while he sit in the bed.

"But I want to finish it." Exclaim Booth in desperation.

"Mr. Booth you need to understand. You are too weak to resist all the treatments."

"I knew that, but I wish to continue with the treatment schedule as we have it."

"I can't continue with the treatment schedule as is. If we agree to continue it, there are going to be some change in it."

Brennan squeezes Booth hand before he continues arguing with the doctor.

"Such as?" Booth asked.

"We can give you the therapy's but one or two per week. So we can let you body regain some strength, and it will be on Mondays and Thursday."

"Ok… so I can continue with them?"

"Only if you want. The other option is to wait for a month so you can be stronger."

"No… that's fine, I will continue with the new treatment schedule." Booth said.

"If you want, you can go home tomorrow, as you already receive the first two treatments. If you don't have anyone with you, you could stay here." Said the doctor.

"I think I will stay a few days more"

"Ok then. I will order the nurse to bring you some food."

"Don't, I really…" Booth was going to complain but the doctor stop his argument.

"You need to eat Mr. Booth." By saying it, the doctor excuse himself and goes directly to the nurse des

"Did you hear me saying that you will be alone?" She ask him in a happy tone.

"No… but I don't…"

"Let me manage ok. Take it as an early Christmas present for you or better as a forgive me present" Booth smiles as she steps out of the room smiling without giving him time for ask her what she was planning.

Brennan look directly at his face, he can tell that she was making something in her mind.

"If I make some arrangements, would you go home?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I already told you what happen…" She stop his arguments.


	8. Changes and Surprises

Chapter #7: Changes and surprises

Chapter #7: Changes and surprises

Brennan searched for the doctor until she finally found him in the nurse desk writing some indications in a patient file. The doctor notices her and smile.

"Did Mr. Booth need something?"

"No… may I have a word with you?"

"Sure" The doctor gives the file to a nurse and after ordering some food for Booth, walks to an empty conference room near to the nurse desk. After letting Bones enter he closes the door behind him.

"I was wondering if, I can take him home?" She asked him in a calm voice.

"Yes… if that is what he wants."

"If I do so, what are the indications for him?" She knew that his care was going to be a lot more that just remain in bed and she was determined to take care of him no matter what.

"Well, he will need to be injected three times per week, with a medication for his anemia, and he need a IV."

"But why the IV?"

"Well, as you see, he does not want to eat. So we need to give him some nutrients into his body. Also, he needs to be calm and rest. The medications have to been given as is." The doctor tell her in a calm voice that does not show the seriousness of his condition.

"Ok. I can do that." She assures him with a smile but felling his world crumbling in her insides.

"I will let the nurse give you some indications for his care, so you knew what to do and what to expect with him." He said and she knotted in affirmation.

"If he needs to be connected to an IV, why would you discharge him?" Brennan asks confused.

The doctor smiled at her. "Well that decision is not mine, I have a conference call this morning with his oncologist, and he was the one that convince me to let him go home."

"Wait… you are not his oncologists?" She asked intrigued by the news.

"No. He just came here to take his treatment near home. This is not common, but I guess that his doctor had a good reason to let him came here."

"May you tell me the name of his doctor?"

"Sure. His name is Dr. Gunman" Said the doctor as he read Booth file.

"Dr. James Gunman." Said she in disbelieve as a little smile appeared in her lips.

"Did you know him?"

"Yes, we have met in various conferences, and he was my professor in one of my classes." She said happily.

"Well, you can call him, and ask him for other information about his condition. If you need more information regarding Mr. Booth health, just call me (the doctor gave her a card). Good luck, I will order the nurse to explain to you all the indications regarding his care."

As soon she arrive into his room, she saw two nurses at his side, one with a damp towel in his forehead and speaking him trough his ear, the other injecting some medication into his IV. After a few minutes, Brennan saw as Booths body relax under the effects of the medication. The nurse that was whipping his face stays in the room, cleaning his chest. For the first time Bones see the catheter in his chest. At it sight, her eyes became full of tears. The nurse looks at her and smiles…

"The doctor told us that he is discharging him tomorrow," The nurse tell her in a friendly voice.

"Ah… yes" She answer distracted as she put her cell phone on her purse and get near him.

"It is great. If you want, I can teach you how to take care of him." The nurse offer her and she accept thankfully.

Brennan got closer to the nurse, as she cleans the area in which the medicines enter his body. With enormous care, Brennan takes a sponge and cleaned the area in his chest. Suddenly, she became sure that she was not leaving him alone.

After 15 minutes in which the nurse explains everything to her, she was left alone with him. The nurse told her that he would sleep quite some time due to the drug they had given, so she kiss him in the forehead and step out of his room. She walked toward the nurse station and after giving them her information, she exits the hospital toward the parking lot. In the way to her car, she calls Angela.

"Hey Sweetie, are you? We are supposed to have lunch together, but Zack told me that you flew out of the lab 4 hours ago" Angela said halve mad halve worried about her friend.

"Ange sorry, something happened" Bones said simply as she turn on her car.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me that's ok, but I hope is that you finally have a date… well… only for lunch" Angela had a hug grin in his face as she tough of Brennan in a date.

Brennan smiles shaking her hear side ways. "Booth calls me this morning"

"Oh!" Angela said simply while she smiled. "I understand now, but how is he?" Ask sadly.

"Not quite good. But hopefully I will take him out of the hospital by tomorrow morning." Brennan confessed to her friend with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you sure honey?" Angela asked, but she was secretly happy that her friend assume the care of the only men she truly loved.

"Angela for the first time in my life I'm completely sure of what I'm doing."

Angela smile. She can say that by her friend voice it will be all right.

"Ange, I need a favor" Brennan knew her friend will help her.

"What you want?" Angela asked walking toward Jack to tell him the news.

"Would you go to…" Brennan was driving to the city as she explained Angela her plan. Angela sat on Jack desk and start writing in a paper her friend indications as a huge smile appeared in his lips.

-o-o-o-o

Brennan came back to the hospital later that night. She spends all the afternoon preparing the guest room for him. She knew that he will want to go to his home, but she felt that he will be better in her home. When she entered his room, the same nurse that teaches her to treat him in the morning was with him.

"He asks for you a few minutes ago?" The nurse told her with a smile and in a low voice trying to not wake him up.

"Is he all right?" She asked as the nurse injected him on his left arm.

"He is stable in his current situation."

"What is that?" Brennan asked as the nurse put a band aid into his arm covering the place in which she injected him.

"This is epoetin, is a drug to help his anemia." The nurse told her knowing that she had to be accustom to his medications and they uses. "You should inject him three times per week."

"But did I can put into his IV." Brennan said half asking the nurse.

"No. You just had to inject him, and have to change the places every time you did it." The nurse tell her as she start picking up the medical supplies she have used.

"I knew how to do it. Is only that I don't like it." Bones does not like the idea of having to inject him.

"It's hard at first, but if you fell better, he can do it himself. I knew that he has done all this alone, so he can help you." The nurse said to her as she get close to him an kiss his cheeks.

"He is hot!" Brennan said scared.

"He has a little fever but is normal. You must prevent him to get off the house at any cost. The cold temperatures in his condition are bad. As also infections his immune system is week to fight a simple infection right now."

"I talk to his oncologist this afternoon; we are going to meet tomorrow to see some other options of treatment for him." Brennan told the nurse in a voice filled with hope.

"That will be nice. Apparently his system was not reacting as well as all expected to the chemotherapy." The nurse told Brennan as she excuse herself, and turning off the bring neon light located near the bead head, exit the room.

Brennan sits in the chair beside him and learns that he was awake. A force smile appeared in his lips.

"Hi. I was thinking that you ran away." He said with a teasing voice.

"Never Booth. I will never run away." She was sure that he meant this thinking on his current condition.

"Fine, I believe you. Did you eat?" Ask him seriously

"I eat some snack in the way back."

"You must eat Bones." He said in a mad tone but with a shy smile on the lips.

"Oh… I must eat… what about you?" She said looking into his eyes.

"I ate" He said proudly.

"You do" Ask Brennan amused.

"Yes. I ate a yogurt. It was the only thing that I can handle right now." He said while he tried to cover himself a little more with the bed covers as he shiver.

"Ok. I will make sure that we got plenty of yogurts in the fridge for you. Hey, the doctors are going to release you tomorrow morning. Did you still want to get out from here?" She ask, but she wont take a no for answer.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Look Bones, I don't want to by a burden for you… or for others." He said looking directly into her eyes.

"Hey… you are not that. We all be happy to help you." She confessed to him.

"We all? What did you mean with that?" Booth move a little to his right side to face her completely.

"Well… I call Cullen in the afternoon and the squints, they are really happy that you are getting off the hospital, Rebecca and Parker." She said smiling.

"But I don't have someone to stay with me." He said to her and she can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hey… I will stay with you" She laught at his face expression.

"What?" He said in a confound voice.

"Well… I have plenty of vacations days, and I cancel my Christmas plans into Mexico to be with you. You need me, also the guys offer themselves to help you." Brennan told him simply without entering into details.

"But" He was going to argue with her, but she put a finger in his lips to made him stop.

"You need to rest ok, tomorrow you will see. I got a surprise for you." Booth smiles at her and close his eyes. Brennan took his hand inside hers, and lost her war to the sleep, today was a long day a long happy day.

-o-o-o-o

Brennan had the most wonderful night rest time in a long time. Her back ache, but finally she was able to sleep. When she looks into his bed, it was empty. She became scared but then the nurse came in.

"Where is he?: She ask scared, fearing the worst.

"Don't worry honey, he will came back in a few minutes. We take him to some test. He does not want to wake you up." Brennan smile knowing that he was always watching for her wellbeing. "Well, the doctors sign the release form last night, so when he arrives you can take him home. I knew that you already have some medical equipment in his place, right?" The nurse asked her giving her some documents.

"Yes. I spoke to his oncologist and he gives me the indications of the equipment that he may need." Brennan responds the nurse while she put the documents over his bag.

"He called this morning and ordered a few test prior his release. We are going to give you the images so you can give to him."

Brennan does not tell Booth yet, that his doctor was going to see him today.

"Hey Bones good morning." Booth seems relax but tired. He was sitting in a wheel chair without his IV. He was already dress to get out of the hospital. He was wearing a pair of black losses jeans, with an undershirts and a long cotton shirt over it a cap and a pair of gloves. In the bed was his coat.

The nurse explains Bones the step to connect him to the IV. They just take out the line, so he can move, but let in the needle and the catheter. So it will be easy for her to connect him when they arrive at their destination. The nurse give Bones a few books with some extra indication and place in Booth lap his "beloved backpack".

"Inside are all you medications, including the ones for the anemia and for the pain. Also the prescriptions for the antibiotics and other medications."

They both knotted and the nurse step out.

"Are you ready to go home?" Bones ask him smiling.

"Bones I…" He was happy to be out of the hospital, but he was still worried to be a burden for the others.

"Booth pleases… no second's toughs." She said kneeling in front of him and taking his face on her hands. Booth moved his face to his right side pressing her hand between his pale skinny face and his shoulder. She smiled at what he had done. Booth close his eyes and gave her a lightly knot with his head.

Brennan picked up the remains belonging of him and call the nurse to help her with him. The nurse gave her the images of his test, and the enveloped with the other test results that they had been doing to him. Booth looks suspiciously at this, but it was Brennan after all… she wants to control everything…

After twenty minutes both of them were in the way to their destination. Booth was near to sleep but was fighting his eyes. Brennan smile at him, and notice his trouble to maintain his eyes open.

"What happened with your car?" Booth asked to her, as they were traveling into a small black Mercedes SUV, instead of her small sport car.

"Well, I change it. I think that SUV are more secured that small car, so I change it a few months ago." Booth smiles and for the first time pay attention to the road they were heading. They were entering into a private home complex located in the north part of Virginia.

"Bones… I think that you are wrong, this is not the way to my home." Booth said in a worried tone.

"I know that Booth we are going to mine." She said simply smiling as she see his confusion.

"But this is not the way to you apartment either, you see in here there are only houses." Booth move his hand as up as he could to point the houses they had been leaving back.

"I never told you that we are going to my apartment. I told you that we are going to my home."

When she said the last word, Booth found himself in the drive way of a beautiful two story white house.

"Well Booth, welcome to my house."

The house was covered all with snow. Brennan opens the garage doors and drive into it, closing the door before opening hers.


	9. Home Sweet Home

Chapter# 8 - Home

Brennan smiled at his expression when she opened his door. As he turn to face her, Booth saw Cullen and Angela stepping out of the door that connects from the garage to the house. He smiles as his boss help him getting out of the SUV.

"Sir! What are you doing here?" Cullen put his arm around Booth back to help him support himself to get out of the SUV.

"Well, Dr. Brennan called me yesterday and told me what she wants to do, so I offer myself to help her." Cullen said simply as he helps Booth walking into the house.

"Booth, is nice to see you." Angela said to him as he hugs him. Booth do the same as hard as he could and then face her.

"Is nice to see you too Angela." Booth answered smiling at her.

Booth walked slowly inside the home. It was really warm inside. All the decorations were equal to the one he remember in her apartment, the color orange, green and cream made the kitchen, the dinner room and the living room, bright and relax. Booth smiles as he walks toward the chair in front of him. Cullen got his hand in Booth arms as he walks.

"Booth, I think is better for you to get into you room" Brennan told Booth and he smile and agree. Brennan led the way into a room located in the first floor. As he enters, he smiles. He recognizes many things from his apartment inside "his room". As he sit in the bed, he take a look in front of him, she put a TV in his room.

"I think that you need some entertainment in here." she gave him the remote control.

"Thanks Bones." He said taking her hand on his.

"Now, you lay down and rest. Did you want to change you clothes?" She asked knowing that he won't be feeling quite comfortable in jeans.

Booth knotted and told her want he want, as she pick into the hospital bag he had. After giving him the clothes, she exits the room.

"How is he?" Ask Angela.

"He is changing his clothes, but it seems calm. Thanks a lot Sir."

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan, if you need something else just call. I will come in the night with my wife, she is keeping asking for Booth, if that's ok with you."

"That will be nice" Respond Brennan smiling at Cullen as she accompanies him to the door.

As Cullen leave, Angela get her purse.

"I think that I should be going. I need to go to the lab." Angela said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Angela you and Cullen really save my life. I don't know who call to be in here when the medical equipment arrived."

"Don't be silly sweetie. Actually Sam and I had a really nice time. He really cares about Booth. Well sweetie, I think I should go, if you need anything, call." Angela said to her as she walks to her car.

Temperance changes her clothes to something more comfortable and then gets into his room. When she enters, he was sleeping in the bed. He had changed his clothes already. She smiles at him. He was hugging one of the pillows. She touch his forehead and it was still warm, so she cover him up with the bed spread before leaving him in the room.

He had been sleeping for two hours when the doctor entered into his room. Brennan had been talking with him for almost an hour. During this time, Brennan got all the information she need to take care properly of him. Brennan waits for the doctor to connect Booth to the IV. She knows how to do it because the nurse in the hospital teaches her, but she still is scare of doing something wrong. By the time Booth wakes up, he was connected to the IV and to a heart monitor. As he tries to sit in the bed the voice of a man stop him.

"I'm glad that you finally get some rest Seeley."The man said to him.

"Dr. what are you doing here?" Booth ask in amusement.

"Well, I'm taking care of my patient." Booth look at him suspiciously.

"Ok. Temperance calls me yesterday." The doctor said calmly.

"Did you know her?" Booth see the familiarity as he call her by her name.

"Yes, she was my former student in college. How are you felling? And I want the truth." He inquired seriously.

"Not quite good." Booth said closing his eyes.

"I see that. I call you local doctor yesterday. He told me that you are anemic and dehydrate. Also that you are getting really sick after the treatments." Booth knotted as the doctor continues. "Well, I have seen you test results, and I'm quite worry of you health. I already know that you put yourself to schedule your next chemotherapy, but I was wondering if you can reconsider it."

"What?" Booth asked in amusement.

"I have to talk to you. I think that maybe we can mix to therapies so you can rest for the chemotherapies." The doctor told him giving him some documents.

"How does it work?" Booth asked after taking a quick glance to the paper the doctor gave him.

"Well, you will still received one conventional therapy on Mondays. The same as you receive the last time, but the rest of the week, you will receive the treatment in a lower dose in pills."

"Pills?"

"Well yes. I change you treatment doses. Maybe it will take a little longer, but I think that right now, this is the best."

"What about the side effects?" Booth really worried about the side effects of the treatment.

"You will still have some, but we hope to be less intense that the one you felt in this past days. Also, Temperance made me accept that a nurse brings the therapy here on Mondays, so you won't have to exit the house." The doctor smiled at his face expression of complete shock.

"She did what?"

"I think it was a great idea actually, right now; you have to take care of yourself. Your immune system is very week; if you don't take care you will end in a hospital bed again. I knew that this don't scare you, bout right now, you need to think in your family."

Booth talked to his doctor for a long time. Instead of a doctor patient relationship, they share a friendship. His doctor became his best friend during the past's months. That was the reason for his doctor to allow him to return to his home.

Bones enter into his room as she heard both of them laughing. Booth seems so calm and relax in her house, that she can even imagine that he was so sick.

"Bones!" Booth noticed her in the doorway.

"I see you are awake."

"Sort of." He said honestly as his eyes began to close.

"Well Seeley, I will be in town for the next three weeks visiting my daughter and my family, if you need something just calls me. That goes to you to Temperance."

Seely and Bones knotted and the doctor excuse himself. A few minutes later, Bones enter to his room, with a yogurt and his pills.

Well, you need to eat something, before taking you pills.

Booth closes his eyes. "I'm not hungry,"

"Just eat a little… please "Booth take deep breathes before accepting. He knows that she have huge troubles just to make all this possible, so he was going to help her.

Booth took the spoon and ate half the yogurt. Brennan want him to finish it, but the doctors told her that he wont have appetite for a while, and the better she can do, is making him ate as every opportunity she had… After giving him his medicine, Bones injected something to his IV. Booth look amazed at her.

"You will be a good nurse you know?" She smile at him.

"I don't think so but thank you." He gave her a weak smile.

"What did you gave me?

It's only an antibiotic. You have fever, so the doctors gave you antibiotics to prevent any infections.

Oh…

This will make you sleep for a while. Did you want me to prepare something for you to eat in the afternoon?

No Bones… but thank you.

Ok… I will be in… bones look at him and smile… I get it… you don't have time to see the house... Booth smile while knotted… well, when you can, I take you to see the house… well, at least the lower story…

I love to do it now… if you want…

Brennan smile at him, as she helps him getting out of bed. He picks up his IV bag from the stand, and walk at her side slowly with the crutches, but after a few step, he decide to return to bed. Brennan notices that he was too weak to walk, and sit at his side.

It's ok… You can still watch TV here.

Thanks Bones, for everything… I now that these have to be…

She put a finger in his lips that made him stop talking… Don't say it ok… Now rest.


	10. Wrong Decision

A week after Booth was released from the hospital, Rebecca brought Parker to see his Dad. Booth was thrilled to see his son that he almost completely forgot about the pain his body was in. At one point in the evening, Rebecca asked to talk with Booth privately; so, Bones took Parker to the living room to watch a little TV.

"Booth, I've been offered a new position at my office." Rebecca said.

"That's nice. I'm happy for you." Booth replied.

"Well, I accepted the promotion, but I have a huge problem." Rebecca continued. _How can I tell him this without hurting him_ Rebecca thought.

"What's up, Rebecca?" Booth asked.

"Booth, I'm giving my parents legal custody of Parker." Rebecca said softly.

"What?!" Booth yelled at her. The heart monitor he was connected too showing his increased and erratic heart rate. "You're kidding me right?"

"Booth calm down." She told him as her hands pushed him back against the pillows. "My new position requires me to be traveling almost constantly, and that wouldn't be fair to Parker." Rebecca tried to explain.

"Well, it won't be fair if you send him to live with your parents either." Booth said.

"Booth, I know that this is a radical decision, but I'm really only thinking of him." Rebecca said.

"Why can't you leave him with me?" Booth asked.

"Booth, look at you…your sick…you can't take care of yourself. How are you going to take care of a 6 year old?" Rebecca remarked.

"I don't know, but you can't just make a decision like this without consulting me." Booth snapped.

"Booth, I've been thinking about this for a long time." Rebecca continued.

"Does Parker know about this?" Booth interrupted her.

"He knows that I have a new job." Rebecca answered.

"But he doesn't know that he will be living with your parents. Right?" Booth questioned.

"I was hoping that you would help me with telling him."

"Rebecca, your right, I'm not in any condition to take care of myself, but you don't know what I'm capable of doing for my son. I will not help you take my son away from me." Booth said.

"Booth…." Rebecca began.

"Look Rebecca, he is the reason I took all these treatments here in DC. I want to be here with him. Don't do this." Booth nearly pleaded.

Rebecca knew that there was no this conversation would end well; so, she decided to finish it.

"I wish there was another way. I'm sorry if you don't like my decision, but I'm leaving Parker with my parents anyway." Rebecca finished.

Rebecca left Booth alone in his room, a single tear running down his face. A few minutes later, Parker entered the room to say goodbye, and after giving his father a kiss and hug he ran to his mother.

Bones is sitting with Booth, in his room, watching TV. They had begun watching movies every night in Booth's room, but tonight Bones notices that Booth is acting different. He has been quiet since Rebecca left, and his blood pressure is high. However, Bones doesn't want to upset him further by asking questions. So, she sits with him and waits.

"She is giving Parker to her parents." Both finally says, and she can hear the huge sadness in his voice.

"What?!" Brennan asks furiously as she sat at once on the bed.

In less than 2 minutes Booth explains everything to Brennan. She can't believe it. Bones is so furious that she offers to take care of Parker herself until Booth is strong enough to take care of them both. This last comment makes Booth's hear skip a beat. Booth is very worried about Parker. He knows that his son loves his grandparents, but he won't go with them easily.

It was Sunday. It was snowing outside, and the temperature was the lowest recorded so far during the Christmas season. Booth hadn't eaten anything in the two days since Rebecca had told him of her decision re-guarding Parker. Booth knew in his gut that something was wrong. Usually Parker called him in the morning on weekends to talk to him, and by now it was almost two in the afternoon, and still no call from Parker.

By 7 that evening, Booth's nightmare had become a reality. Rebecca as standing at the door to his room, and her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying. Booth didn't need to ask her what happened. He automatically ripped out his IV, took off the heart monitor lines, and grabbed his crutches.

"When?" Was all Booth asked as he walks toward the closet and pick up his jacket. She knew he was furious just by the cold serious tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.

"Two hours ago. I went to his room, but he wasn't there and the window was open. I've been out searching for him since, but nothing. I called the police, but they haven't found anything either." She replied.

"You told him right?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Said Rebecca in a low voice, she was rather scared of the menacing tone of Booth's voice.

"You stay here." Booth told Rebecca.

"But you don't know where to find him." Rebecca said.

"I do know Rebecca. I know MY son!" Booth replied.

Booth passed Rebecca and called to Bones. He explained to Bones what happened to Parker, and that he needed to pick him up. Bones ran to get her purse and then they got into the SUV. Rebecca road with them sitting in the back seat. She know that Booth didn't want her there, but she didn't mind at that point, she just needed to find her son.

Half an hour later, Booth was walking slowly toward a small person sitting on a bench in front of a carousel. Booth took a deep breath when he recognized his son. Rebecca had been walking right beside Booth and was about to run to Parker, but Booth stopped her.

"You've already caused enough damage for today. Let me handle it." Booth said coldly.

Rebecca didn't move. Booth had been harsh with her before at times, but nothing like this. She could feel his anger in every word. Booth walked slowly toward Parker, Bones and Rebecca walking a distance behind him. Parker spotted his dad, but he stayed put, just absently staring toward the carousel. After Booth sat down, Parker hugged him and started to cry. Booth could see that Parker had been crying allot.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." Booth tried to reassure his son.

"I don't want to go Daddy. I want to be with you, but mom says you can't take care of me, but I will help you. I will do whatever you want me to, and I will behave. Please, don't let her take me." Parker pleaded.

"Bub, calm down okay, just calm down." Booth said.

"You don't want me living with you?" Parker asked.

That broke Booth's heart into a thousand pieces. Bones and Rebecca had been listening to the conversation, and Bones gave Rebecca a look that said more than words could have.

"Parker, there is nothing I would love more than for you to live with me everyday." Booth said.

"Buy why are you letting her throw me away?" Parker asked between sobs.

"I didn't agree to this son, and you aren't going to be thrown away." Booth replied.

"I love you Dad, but I don't want to go." Parker said.

"I know son." Booth told him.

"If Mom takes me away from you, I will runaway again and come back to you." Parker said seriously.

"Park, I love you very much, and nothing is going to change that, but running ways is not the answer. Come with me." Booth said.

"Where?" Parker asked.

"To Bones' house. We can figure things out there." Booth told him.

Parker smiled for the first time and stood up. He helped his father stand up, and walked toward Rebecca and Bones. As Parker saw them, he looked angrily at his mother and ran to Bones. She kneeled down and picked him up in a hug.

"I was so worried about you." Bones said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you and Daddy." Parker told her.

"It's okay." Bones told him.

Rebecca looked amused at the scene, but didn't comment.

They made their way back to the SUV and it was then the Bones noticed how Booth was dressed. He had forgot to cover himself adequately for the climate with all of the rushing around to find Parker. He was dressed only in a pair of pajama pants, a long sleeved cotton shirt and his jacket. They rode back to Bones' house in silence. By now, Booth's hands were cold and he could barely feel them. He kept rubbing them together trying to warm them. Bones asks Parker to grab one of the coats in the back seat and put it over Booth. About this time Booth began to fall asleep.


	11. Love Consequence

Chapter# 11: Love consequences…

Booth slept for almost 15 minutes, until Parker woke him up to let him know that they were at Bones' house. Rebecca watched as Parker helped his dad to get out of the SUV and walk toward the door. Once Booth was in his room, Bones ordered him to change his clothes and get into bed. Parker helped his dad and then left him alone. Bones left Parker in the living room to watch TV as she went to take care of Booth. When she got to his room, he was lying on the bed, all covered in the comforter. She gently took his left arm and began to clean the dried blood from where he had ripe off his IV. She feared that this trip to pick up Parker could end up being costly for Booth's health. Especially, since Booth had already had a fever prior to leaving the house.

While Brennan took care of Booth, Rebecca tried unsuccessfully to talk to Parker. He was mad. She smiled as she realized that her son had the same temperament as his father.

"Parker, can you listen to me?" Rebecca began.

Parker nodded his head, but still didn't look at his mother.

"Hey baby, I need to ask you something. If I send you to your grandparents house will you runaway again to be with your dad?" She asked

"Yes, I want to be with daddy. He needs me. Besides, I can help him get better. He said that I'm his best medicine." Parker replied.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go talk to your dad." Rebecca nodded.

Rebecca was walking toward Booth's room when she spotted Brennan on the phone. She was obviously worried.

"His fever is higher than it was this morning…. No, his breathing is normal.… okay, I'll wait for you….thanks." Brennan said concluding the call.

"What's happening Dr. Brennan?" Rebecca asked.

"It's Booth. I'm hoping that it's nothing, but he already had a fever before we left to go get Parker. And since he left the house, something that he was prohibited from doing, he wasn't covered properly. Now his fever is higher, and his pulse rate is increasing."

"I need to talk to him." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca I don't think this is such a good time." Brennan told her.

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan, I think that this might help him to feel better." Rebecca told her.

When Rebecca entered the room she looked cautiously at Booth. He was in the bed all covered up with blankets.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Rebecca asked him.

"What do you want?" Booth asked coldly. She hadn't been expecting anything less from him.

"I have made my decision." She stated.

"You've already told me what your decision is. You made it very clear." Booth spat out.

"Booth, I'm leaving Parker with you." She said.

"What?!" Booth said, amazement and disbelief in his voice.

"Booth, I talked with Parker a few minutes ago. When I asked him if he would runaway from my parents to be with you, he said 'yes'. I can't do this to the both of you. You need him." Rebecca said.

"I…." Booth began, but Rebecca cut him off.

"Booth, I've already talked with Dr. Brennan and she is happy to have him here. I'm leaving in two days, so tomorrow I'll bring some of Parker's things over here, the rest I'll leave at your home." Rebecca told him.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Booth, you risked your life just to find your son. I didn't know where to look for him, and I looked for more than an hour. You found him in just five minutes. May I ask you something?" Rebecca said.

"Yes." Booth replied.

"How did you know that he was there?" She asked.

"Because I always use to tell him that sitting and watching the carousel helped me to figure things out." Booth said with a smile on his face.

Rebecca told Parker that he would be staying with his dad from now on, and then she left. Parker was now in his dad bed, and they were both sleeping peacefully. Bones stood at the door to Booth's room watching them. A soft knock on the front door brought Bones back to reality. She walked rapidly to the door to find Dr. Gunman standing there.

"Thanks for coming." Brennan said.

"What happened Temperance?" Dr. Gunman asked.

"It's a long story, but the facts are that he ripe off his IV, went out of the house to pick up his son at the park, and stayed out for nearly 20 minutes. When we got back he was really cold, and his fever had begun to increase." Brennan informed the doctor.

"Okay, let's see." Dr. Gunman replied in a worried tone.

The doctor stepped into Booth's room and smiled when he saw Booth's son sleeping with him. He walked directly to Booth and checked him. After about 30 minutes, he went out to talk to Dr. Brennan.

"I already re-connect him into the IV using the picc line on his chest, but you should take him to the hospital as soon as he can to relocate it to his arm. You were right. His chest is badly congested. He, also, has the flu. But you need to keep giving him the pneumonia medication so the flu doesn't complicate things further. I already gave him the first dose." Dr. Gunman stated. "I won't allow him to re-start the treatment until he gets better, so maybe it will take a few days or weeks."

"Thanks. I was really worried." Brennan said.

"Temperance, I know that this is none of my business, but did you and Agent Booth have a relationship?" Dr. Gunman asked.

"We were partners." Brennan replied.

"So, yes." Dr. Gunman said.

"No, not that kind of partners. We were work partners. Why do you asked?" Brennan said.

"I've had the opportunity to get to know Seeley really well during this time, and everytime he talks about his life there seems to be a sadness that I can't explain. But when he talks about his son his mood changes immediately. He seems happy." Dr. Gunman said.

"Well let's just say that we both made some mistakes. One of us wanted to repair things, and the other just looked for a fast exit." Brennan responded.

"So, you were the one that looked for a fast exit?" Dr. Gunman asked.

"That's right." Brennan replied.

"Look, when I came here last week, you asked me why I let Seeley come here to finish the treatments, and I said that it was his decision. Well, I lied to you. I was the one that suggested for him to take his last treatments here; so, he could be near his family. I've watched him struggle with all of this alone for a long time. I thought it would be good for him to see how other people have worried about him, and that he isn't alone in this. I think that you are doing great with him. He appears to be more rested, and just now seeing him with his son, he actually looks happy." Dr. Gunman said before turning to leave.

The next morning Booth felt so bad that he thought about asking Bones to take him to the hospital. However, when he saw his son's smiling face looking at him from the door, he knew that this was the place he wanted to be.

"Mom brought some of my stuff over this morning." Parker said.

"That's nice." Booth replied.

"I love you dad, and I'm sorry that you got sick because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked.

"I heard mom talking to Bones. She said that you got a cold because you went to the park yesterday." Parker said sadly.

Booth looked at his son, and a smile appeared on his face. "Come here." Booth waited until his son was beside him, with his head on his chest and they were looking into each others eyes.

"Now you listen to me. You are not the reason I'm sick. Don't ever think that again, you understand me?" Booth said.

"Yes, but…." Parker starts to say.

"Parker, when your mom came here yesterday I knew what I had to do. You are the most important thing in my life, and I was really worried about you. If I had to do it again, I would." Booth told him.

"I love you Daddy."

"I know." Booth said.


	12. Good News, Bad News Part I

Sorry for the delay. Thanks Caroline for your help!!

Hope you like the chapter, so let me know what you thinke about it...

Chapter 11: Good news…bad news… (Part I)

It was Brennan's birthday; Parker was asleep and Booth was making breakfast for all three of them. He was in a considerable amount of pain: his back had been throbbing again and his legs seemed to be weaker than usual for the past days. But he figured that, it being Brennan's birthday and all, the least he could to was wrestle his way through it. Booth decided to make French toast and scramble eggs, but making breakfast without making any kinds of noise was a great adventure for him.

At around eight he decided to wake Parker. Standing at the bottom of the stairway, he drew a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the painful minutes that were surely coming. His son's room was at the second floor and Booth had long since found out that stairs and backaches did not match. They had tried a few times to get him into the second floor, but every time he decided not to. He looked once more to the stairs in front of him and sight. _Lets do this._ Booth grab the hand rail and move his left leg into the first step and start climbing toward the second floor.

After a few minutes and several deep breathing, he managed to get to the second floor in one piece. Booth walked into the hallway until he found Parker room. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. Parker was hugging one of the pillows and all the bed covers were on the floor. Booth smiled remembering how bad Parker slept at nights. Booth walked toward his son and sat on the bed with him. Booth remained looking his son before decide to waking him. Parker opened his eyes as he felt a soft hand caressing his face. When he finally saw the owner of the hand he sat and hug his dad.

"Daddy" Parker said half slept as he hug his dad neck.

"Good morning bub." Booth replied with a pain grim on his face.

"You came to my room!" Parker looked again to his father just to be sure that he was there sitting with him on the bed.

"Ok Buddy, here is the deal. You remember that today is Bones birthday, so we are going to surprise her." Parker gave his father a huge smile

"Can we make breakfast for her?" Parker gave his father a sad puppy eyes and Booth ruffles his hair.

"I already did it. Now, can you go to my room…" Booth told his son something and Parker ran out of the room while Booth made his way toward her room.

Both of them arrive at the room door at the same time. Cautiously, the two Booths entered her bedroom. She was still fully asleep, chest heaving and falling with every deep breath she took. A ray of sunlight fell through the only half-closed curtains, throwing a light beam over her still figure and creating a spectacle of shadows on the covers of the bed. Booth loved the way her auburn hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. He felt like he could just sit happily and watch her sleep for a long, long time, but then –

"Daddy, can we wake her up?" Parker asked impatiently. He held a bouquet of daffodils in his hands – a present they'd picked up yesterday with Angela's help and that Booth was able to hide in his own room.

Booth nodded in agreement and sat down on the edge of the bed, Parker on his lap. They began to sing Happy Birthday. By the time they'd gotten to the second sentence, the anthropologist grumbled and stretched herself out, then opened her eyes. A smile lit up her face.

Brennan bolted upright smiling like a maniac. She remembered when her mom and dad wake her up on her birthday singing. "This is amazing," she grinned brightly. "Thank you so-"

"Bones, Dad made us breakfast," Parker decided to interfere giving her the flowers.

She turned to Booth. "You shouldn't have," she told him sternly.

"I wanted to," Booth replied lightly. He gently lifted Parker off of his lap and stood, a bit wobbly. "Okay, Park, let's give the birthday girl some space. We'll be down in the kitchen."  
He started to make his way out of the room when she called out his name. "Booth."

It caused him to stop in the doorway and look over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Brennan said simply, sitting with her back against the wall, the blankets and covers crumpled at some point below her knees.

"You deserve it, Bones." Booth's response came, followed by a playful wink. "Let's get moving."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After breakfast, Brennan was sitting in the living room with Parker next to her on the couch. Booth was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. She'd wanted to help him, offered to help him, but he'd been unmovable in his decision not to let her. So that's why she was curled up on the sofa watching horribly colorful cartoons, when suddenly a loud BANG emerged from the kitchen. She and Parker traded a shocked look, and then both ran towards the kitchen.

Her heart stopped beating for a second when her eye fell upon the image that awaited them: Booth was on the floor.

"Booth!" Brennan gasped.

"Daddy!" Parker said at the same time.

They kneeled next to him as he struggled to sit up, and failed. He was in too much pain to even get on to his knees. As he turned his head sideways to look at Brennan, she asked, "Can you sit up?"

He just shook his head "no".

"Okay, Parker, will you go and get a pillow for your dad, please?" she turned to the blond boy, who'd been observing everything terrified.

Parker hopped up and ran to the living room, returning a few seconds later with a pillow as large as himself. He put it under his father's head and sat down again, a crease of worry between his eyebrows. Brennan hadn't moved from her position at Booth's side, holding his hand, and blinking furiously to get rid of the tears forming in her eyes. She wouldn't cry.

They stayed that way for five minutes before Booth was ready to try and get up. Brennan knew that he had to be in a lot of pain, so she waited patiently. When she noticed he was trying to move, she jumped upright and questioned, "Did you want to stand up?" softly.

"Yes," the answer came.

Brennan gave Parker some quick instructions on how to help his dad, and they cautiously got Booth to stand up and sit down again one of the many vacated chairs in the kitchen. Afterwards, he closed his brown eyes and put his head in his hands. Parker threw his arms around him and Brennan noticed his small grimace of pain.

"Booth, we need to take you to the hospital," she told him.

"No – I'll be fine. I just need some rest," Booth hissed through clenched teeth.

"But Dad, you're hurt," Parker interrupted, his eyes as big as platters in shock and fear and something else Booth couldn't quite put his finger on, but was sure he never wanted to see in his son's eyes again.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "Just help me – help me get to bed."

Brennan instinctively knew he could've bruised some ribs – judging by the pain he was obviously in – but by now, even she knew not to push him.


	13. Good News, Bad News Part II

**_Hi! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Thanks a lot for the comments. _**

**Chapter 13: Good news…bad news…(part 2)**

A few hours later, Brennan walked toward Booth's room. She was rather scared to find his bed empty. _Where is he?_. She was imagining all kinds of possible scenarios when she spotted him sleeping in the living room. She noticed that his right arm was grabbing the left side of his body. _I have to get him to the hospital. He might have some broken ribs with that nasty fall he took._ Cautiously, she walked toward him and kneeled at his side. He felt her presence almost immediately and opened his eyes.

"Good morning Sunshine." He said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

For an instant he thought about lying to her, but he decided not to.

"This hurt's like hell. I need to get to the ER. I can't feel my legs now and my chest hurts." He said.

"Okay, let me get Parker ready for school. I'll call Angela and ask her to drop him off at school. You stay still." Brennan said.

He shook his head yes as she ran towards Parker's room to get him up.

45 minutes later, Booth found himself in Bones' SUV on the way to the hospital. Angela and Jack had come and gotten Parker and taken him to school. On the way the Brennan called Dr. Gunman and let him know what had happened with Booth. He was really worried when he heard the symptoms Booth was having, especially the problems with his legs. The doctor called the ER to make sure that Booth was admitted immediately upon arrival.

Almost three hours had passed since they arrived at the hospital. Booth was laying on one of the ER bed sleeping. They had given him some medication for the pain when he arrived. When the doctor came to speak to them Booth was still sleeping. Brennan reluctantly woke him up.

"Booth, hey…" Brennan said gently.

"Hmmm?" Booth mumbled.

"The doctor is here." She said.

"Sorry…OUCH…" He tried to move to sit up, but the pain in his back stopped him.

"Mr. Booth, I need to talk to you about the results of your tests." The doctor began.

"Did I break anything?" Booth asked.

"No. Nothing is broken, just a little bruised." The doctor replied.

"But…" Booth started to say, but the doctor interrupted him.

"I called your oncologist and your neurosurgeon a few minutes ago." The doctor said.

"But why?" Booth asked.

"When you arrived, Dr. Gunman order a specific test for you. You have a cyst on your back."

"A cyst?" Booth asked.

"Mr. Booth, the problem with the cyst is that it is putting pressure on your nervous system. Specifically the nerves that control your legs and chest. That is the reason you are having chest pains." The doctor stated.

Brennan looked at Booth. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was scared. She knew what was coming next, but she couldn't make herself speak.

"Mr. Booth, we need to remove the cyst as soon as possible." The doctor said.

"Remove. How?" Booth asked, nearly screaming at this point.

"Surgery." The doctor stated.

"No. No way. I won't have another back surgery. No." Booth said emphatically.

Booth was remembering all the pain that he had gone through during his last back surgery and the subsequent therapy that followed it. How hard it was for him to learn how to walk again. He wouldn't do it again.

"Mr. Booth, you need this surgery." The doctor went on.

"Doctor, can I speak to you in private?" Brennan asked. The doctor nodded and left to wait for Brennan in the hallway.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor. I'll be back in a few minutes." She told Booth.

Booth nodded and closed his eyes. Brennan stepped into the hallway where the doctor was waiting.

"Doctor, I want to know Booth's chances with this surgery and the importance of it." Brennan said.

"Well, he has a 50/50 chance with the surgery. He can improve his leg mobility to a 100 or lose it all. But the real problem is that the cyst is pressing the nerve that controls his lungs, and it can become a serious problem for him. I already talked to Dr. Gunman, and he wants to see him as soon as possible. I don't recommend travel right now, but he needs medical attention." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor. May I take him home now?" Brennan asked.

"I want to monitor him for a least two more hours. After that you can take him home. But please, talk to him, he needs this surgery." The doctor finished.

Brennan nodded and walked back inside the room. Booth was sleeping again. She sat at his side and looked at him. _How much does he have to suffer. This isn't fair. He doesn't deserve all of this pain._ She was looking at him when he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." She said.

"Sort of. Can we go home? Please." Booth said.

"The doctor wants you to stay a few more hours, and then we can go home." She said.

"Okay." Booth replied.

"Booth, don't get mad at me, but why don't you want to have the surgery?" Brennan asked.

"Bones, I just don't want to go through all that pain again. I was in bed all day without the capability of moving. The physical therapy was horrible, and full of pain. I don't think I can handle that again." Booth said.

He was so sad. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You wouldn't be alone this time. I will be with you through all of it." Brenna told him.

"What about Parker?" Booth said.

"Let's take one thing at a time. When we get home I'll call Dr. Gunman and speak to him. Then, after we know all of the available options we can make a decision. Regarding Parker, we'll figure it out." Brennan said.

"Okay." Booth told her.

One week had passed since Brennan had taken Booth to the hospital. They were both keeping the knowledge of him needing another back surgery to themselves for the time being. Booth didn't want to tell anyone, and Bones was keeping his secret. By now, Booth was begin to reconsider rather to have the surgery or not. Dr. Gunman was quite certain that the cyst was the cause of the problems that Booth was having with his legs, but he Booth wasn't sure if he was ready to go through all that pain again. He was trying to make up his mind about the surgery, and found himself talking to Parker.

"Daddy?" Parker said

"Yeah." Booth replied.

"Are you in pain again?" Parker asked.

"A little." Booth said.

"Oh, okay." Parker said.

"Why do you ask?" Booth said looking at his son.

"It's just that I really want you to be able to come to my t-ball practice. We all miss you. The boys are asking about you, but I told them that you were sick; so, they sent this for you." Parker said.

Parker reached into his backpack and brought out a big drawing of the t-ball team. Booth smiled as he noticed that the name of all Parker's teammates was listed at the top of each of the drawing. Booth, also, noticed that the taller figure in the drawing had his name on it, and beside it the phrase '_The best trainer'_ was written. All across the sky were the lines: _Get well soon Coach!! We miss you!!_ Booth smiled and hugged Parker.

It was nearly 11pm when Booth went looking for Brennan. He found her working in her office, which was right beside his room. She had allot of work to do during the week, and Booth smiled at her.

"Did you need any help withal those?" Booth asked, pointing his finger at the pile of files on her desk.

"You should be resting." Brennan told him.

"I can't sleep, and I wanted to talk to you. I have decided to have the surgery." Booth said.

Bones had been waiting for this, but it still felt like a punch in the stomach because she understood the implications of his decision. He was going to be in allot of pain yet again.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, but I need to ask you a favor, and please don't argue with me." He said.

"What is it?" Brennan asked him.

"Before I tell you what the favor is, you have to agree to do it." Booth said.

"I can't agree to something before I know what it is." Brennan said.

"Trust me Bones. Say that you'll do it." Booth went on.

"Okay." Bones finally gave in.

"Promise me?" Booth said, needing to be sure she meant it.

"Okay, I will. What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to stay back here in DC with Parker while I have the surgery." Booth said.

"Are you mad?!" Brennan said, looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"You promised Bones." Booth reminded her.

"Yes, but I didn't think that…." She continued, but Booth interrupted her.

"Bones, I need someone to take care of Parker. He can't miss school. Besides, I don't want either of you to see me in that much pain." Booth said.

Bones understood that he didn't want them to see him in that kind of agonizing pain.

"Okay, I will." She said, as she crossed her fingers behind her back. _I will find a way Booth, you won't be alone this time…you won't._


	14. Moment of Truth

_**Here is the next chapter. I will try to a chapter each day. Hope you like it.!!**_

Chapter 12: The Moment of truth

Bones was sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen. She was trying to arrange her schedule so she could be with Booth during his surgery and recovery time, but things just weren't falling into place like she had hoped they would. She was waiting for the confirmation of Booth's surgery date, as well as the details and tests that Booth would need to have done before the surgery. She was deep in thought when her phone rang and brought her back to the present.

"Brennan" She said.

"Hello, Temperance. This is James Gunman. How are you?"

"Fine. And you?" She replied.

"Fine. I was calling regarding Seeley's surgery." Dr. Gunman went on.

"Is there anything we need to do? We are waiting for the confirmation of the surgery date; so, we can make the needed travel arrangements." Brennan said.

"Before we can schedule the surgery, there are several tests that Seeley will need to have done." Dr. Gunman informed her.

"That's fine." Brennan replied.

"I need for Seeley to stop taking his medication immediately, and start a treatment of steroids and vitamins. We need his immune system to be as strong as possible before the surgery. Also, I'm requesting that his neurosurgeon drain the cyst while Seeley is in the hospital. This will require him to be in the hospital for two days. They will perform the tests on the first day and the drain on the second. This hospitalization is only temporary and he can return home after the drain procedure is complete." Dr. Gunman said.

"Okay, I'll make sure that Booth gets to the hospital." Brennan said.

"Well Temperance, I will see you soon. As soon as the hospital has the results of the tests, they will send them to me, and we can schedule the surgery from there." Dr. Gunman went on.

"I'll be waiting for your call, and thank you." Brennan said.

Brennan hung the phone and looked at the calendar. It was the last week of April. She knew that Parker would be out for the summer the second week of May. She was wondering if the test and preparations were going to take enough time to complete, that she would be able to go with Booth.

By the time Parker was in bed, Brennan found herself sitting with Booth on the terrace of her house. Booth enjoyed the peaceful feeling of the place. When he was allowed to be outside this was the first place he would go.

"Booth, Dr. Gunman called me today." Brennan began.

Brennan could see the mixture of emotions that Booth was feeling at that moment. He was calm and relaxed a few second ago, and now had a somewhat nervous and sad look on his face.

"When is the surgery?" Booth asked, without looking at her.

"Not yet. They want you to undergo some additional test before the surgery." She said.

"Nice." Booth said, sarcastically.

"Also, he wants you to stop your medications and start a new program of steroids and vitamins. We need for your immune system to be as strong as possible before the surgery." Brennan continued.

"Okay, when do the tests need to be done?" Booth asked.

"The tests need to be done as soon as possible. You'll have to stay in the hospital for two days. They will do the tests on the first day, and then Dr. Gunman wants the neurosurgeon to drain the cyst on the second day." Brennan said.

"Cyst drain?" Booth said looking directly at her for the first time with a mixture of sorrow and incredibility.

"It will help with the pain. They will extract some liquid from the cyst to help relieve some of the pressure." Brennan told him in a calm voice trying to sound optimistic.

Booth took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't want to do any of this, but he knew he really didn't have much choice if he wanted to have any kind of life. Booth finally lifted his eyes to look at Bones.

"Bones, thanks for everything you've done." He said.

The words sounded like a farewell. She looked directly into his eyes and saw the fear. It was the same fear she had seen in his eyes when Pam had shot him. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She had lots of things she wanted to tell him, but right now the silence between them was more eloquent than words.

Booth was lying on a hospital bed. Booth had hoped to return home after having the tests done, but with the way he felt now he was grateful that he had been required to stay in the hospital. Brennan was by his side whenever possible, which was most of the time. Angela and Jack had agreed to take Parker for a few days; so, Brennan could stay the night at the hospital with Booth. He was sleeping right now. He had been admitted the previous morning, and they had started the tests almost immediately upon his arrival.

The first set of tests was all blood work. Booth complained that it seemed like they weren't going to leave any blood in his body. The next two tests were an MRI and a Myelogram. This required him to be injected with a water base solution of iodine. The solution helped to show the details of the nerves in his spinal cord. The doctors then took X-rays and did a CT scan. The iodine solution unfortunately made him feel nauseous, but thankfully there was no vomiting.

The second day was the worst for Booth. He knew there was only one test left and then they would do the drain, and he could go home. He had thought the Myelogram was bad, but the lumbar puncture they were doing brought a whole new level of pain.

Booth was laying on his side with his knees drawn up to his chest; so, he was curled into a fetal position. He was squeezing Brennan's hand, and the pain he was in showed on his face. The doctor injected a local anesthetic into Booth's back, but it really didn't seem to help any with the pain. He could feel the needle being stuck into his lower back. They explained everything to him as the procedure continued, but Booth wasn't listening. He just wanted them to end the torture. Brennan could see the tears streaming down his face, and she knew he had to be in a great deal of pain. She hated not being able to do anything to take the agony away. After about 15 minutes, Booth felt the needle being removed and he started breathing normally again. The doctor ordered him to remain as still as possible.

The doctor now began to touch Booth's back with his fingers searching for the cyst. When he had found it, Booth saw someone injecting something into his IV. He almost immediately began to feel the pain ease. Brennan watched as Booth slipped into a peaceful drug induced sleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I gave him a sedative." The doctor informed her. "He needed to be awake for the lumbar puncture, but for the drain that isn't necessary."

"Thank you." Brennan said.

"Your welcome. You've got a really brave man there." The doctor said. "Usually people want to be unconscious when we perform the lumbar test. I know he was in allot of pain. The pain was a combination of the procedure itself and the position he had to lay in. Right now, I'll cover the incisions and let him rest for a few hours. After he wakes up you can take him home. Be sure that he stays in bed as much as possible. He will feel better because the pressure on his nerves will be minimal, but if he tries to do too much his condition will get worse again." The doctor explained.

"I'll make sure he stays in bed." Brennan said.

"I'll send the results to Dr. Gunman by the end of the week. I will call you at that time so you can pick up the originals here." The doctor said.

When the doctor had finished cleaning and bandaging Booth's back, he was taken back to his room. Brennan sat there just watching him sleep. He seemed so peaceful.

They arrived back at Brennan's home late that night. Angela, Jack and Cullen were there waiting for them. Jack and Cullen helped Booth out of the SUV. His movements were slow.

"He's still under the effects of the anesthetic." Brennan told them when they saw how sleepy Booth was.

Booth didn't want to tell anyone about the surgery, but he felt that the people who cared about him so much had a right to know what was coming. Brennan told Jack and Angela while Booth explained things to Cullen. The worst part was telling Parker. He wanted to go with his dad, and be by his side, but Booth was very firm that he had to go to school. From the day they told Parker, he had moved into his dad's room, and now slept with him every night.

Once Booth was in his room, and he and Parker were both asleep, Brennan went into the living room with the others.

"How did the tests go?" Culled asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"Horrible. I don't know how he managed to be strong through it all." Brennan said.

"He his strong standard issue FBI sweetie." Angela said.

"He can be whatever you want Ange, but his isn't standard issue." Jack said as he looked toward the room where Booth and Parker were sleeping.

"He's right. Booth has suffered so much, but he's seemed to handle it all. I sometimes envy him his strength." Cullen said.

Everyone promised to come back during the weekend to visit. After everyone had left Brennan went back to Booth's room. He had his eyes only semi opened, but he still saw her entering his room.

"Beautiful." Booth said in a drugged voice.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Brennan asked.

"My legs feel better, but my back is killing me." Booth replied.

"Did you want any of the pain medication the doctor…" Brennan began.

"No…I'll deal with it." Booth said cutting Bones off.

Brennan smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to stay in here tonight." Brennan told him.

"No." Booth said.

"What? Why not?" Asked Brennan. "You know you can't be left alone."

"Hey, don't yell at me. I'm not going to let you sleep in the chair. You can sleep here." Booth said as he moved over a little to make room for her on the bed.

"Booth I could hurt you." Brennan said.

"You would never hurt me Bones, you will never hurt me." Booth replied.

Brennan smiled. _Maybe I can stay for a little while, and move to the chair after he's asleep._ She thought to herself, trying to sound convincing. Then she took off her shoes and lay down beside Booth. He put his arm under her neck, pulling her close, and her arm went over his chest. Booth smiled as he felt her body heat. _And I was going to tell her I was cold_. He thought to himself as he felt her heat slowly compensate for his coldness. In less than five minutes both of them found their way into the land of peaceful sleep.


	15. Alone Again

Chapter 15: Alone again

Booth was lying in his hospital bed. He had gotten a call from his doctor two days after the tests were completed, informing him that he needed to leave for the hospital immediately. The tests had shown that the cyst was caused by a leak of fluid from his spinal cord. The liquid had created a cyst because it remained inside the dural sack. They needed to repair the problem before the cyst broke, and began leaking the spinal fluid into his blood stream, which would provoke even more serious complications. He was admitted to the hospital immediately upon his arrival. The doctors wanted to keep him under observation to monitor any change in his condition.

The surgery was scheduled for the next day. The doctors had just informed him that they couldn't wait any longer, because the walls of the cyst were too fragile and they could break at any moment. He had tried to call Bones after talking with the doctor, but had not been able to reach her. Her cell phone was off, and there was no answer at her home phone or her office at the Jeffersonian. He looked at his watch; it was 11pm at night. He missed Parker so much. He had talked to the doctor to see if the surgery could be done back in DC, but they recommended against it. He didn't have a choice. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the nurse checking his vitals.

"Mr. Booth, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked happily.

"Sara! Hi. It's me again." Booth said with as much humor in his voice as he could project.

"Anne told me that you were here, but I didn't believe her." Sara said as she adjust the IV flow.

"I arrived yesterday." Booth told her closing his eyes as he move on the bed.

"What for?" Sara asked.

"Back surgery." Booth replied with a sight.

"Again?!" Sara said.

He nodded. Anne and Sara were the two nurses that had helped him survive the previous back surgery. They were his main care givers during the time that he was in the hospital.

" I'll give you some medication. You know the procedure." Sara told him.

"I remember." Booth replied.

Booth sighed. He remembered everything from his previous surgery but mostly remembered the pain. The doctors told him that this surgery would be longer than the first one, and more complex. He already knew the risk of the surgery. It came down to a choice: continue to suffer the excruciating pain in his back and steadily get worse, or try to repair the damage. He decided that repairing it was really his only choice.

"I must say that you look allot better this time. I believe DC worked miracles for you." One of the nurses said as they left him on the room.

"You have no idea." Booth replied with a smile as she exited the room. He moved his hands toward his Ipod and turned it on. He searched the directory and clicked on the photos menu. After accessing it, he found himself smiling at the photo of his family. The picture was of him, Parker and Bones sitting on the terrace of Brennan's house. The photo had been taken by Angela and he had asked her to put it on his Ipod. As he looked at the photo he felt the drug start to take effect. A few minutes later he was asleep.

He woke up early the following morning, after feeling the hands of one of the nurses prepping him for surgery.

"We were thinking that you didn't want to see us." Anne said.

"I'm feeling tired, that's all. How are your son and husband?" Booth asked.

"Both of them are fine. How is your son?" She asked.

A sad smile crossed Booth's face. He pictured up his Ipod, and showed Anne the picture he had been looking at the night before as he fell asleep.

"He's a cuttie." Anne said. "Is that his mother?" She asked.

"No." Booth said smiling. If she ever heard that I think she would kill someone. Booth thought. "She is my best friend." Booth said honestly.

"She's pretty. You all seem happy in the photo." Anne said.

"Thanks." Booth said.

"Well, we are almost done here. In a few minutes we'll take you to the operating room. I was hoping that you had someone come with you this time." Anne said.

"No, this will be like last time." Booth told her.

The nurse picked up on the sad tone in Booth's voice, and decided to let the conversation rest. He was starting to close his eyes as the drug cocktail they had given him began to take effect. She called to the orderly standing in the hallway. They carefully transferred Booth to the gurney. As they were moving him, Booth was thinking about Parker and Bones. He didn't want to admit it, but he would give just about anything to have them there with him. He suddenly became aware that the gurney he was on had stopped moving.

"Your family is here." He heard Anne say. He opened his eyes to see Parkers face above his, and Bones was right beside him. His Bones! Booth thought.

"But I told you that…" He had a mixture of fear, happiness, and fury rising up inside him.

"Have you ever heard of 'crossing your fingers'?" Brennan said, as she crossed her fingers where he could see.

"Daddy, don't get mad at us. We just wanted to be here with you, to help take care of you." Parker said.

"I'm sorry, but we need to keep moving." The nurse said. Bones nodded and waited for Parker to give his father a kiss and hug. Then she kissed Booth softly on the lips. He answered back with a huge smile.

She put her lips down to his ear and said "I love you, and I'm not leaving you alone this time. I'll be waiting in your room. Don't make me wait long." Brennan placed her hand on his cheek, and after another brief moment the gurney began to move again.

"Daddy will be fine Bones. Please don't cry." Parker said, as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I now sweetie. It's just that I already miss him." Brennan told him.

"Me too." Parker replied.

Booth was laying on the cold operating table, but he was smiling. Seeing her with Parker had given him the motive to undergo the surgery. He heard the nurse begin to explain the procedure to him, but he wasn't listening. His mind was with Bones and Parker. As they began to administer the anesthesia, Booth's eyes began to close and he went into a calm but dreamless sleep.


	16. Not Alone

Thanks for all the reviews. I love that you like the story so far.

Chapter #16: Not Alone

Brennan held Parker in her arms. They had travelled all night to get there in time to see Booth before he went into surgery. She was falling asleep as well. It had been more than five hours since Booth had gone into surgery when Dr. Gunman entered the room.

"Temperance, I'm glad you could come with Booth." He said.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's doing fine. He's in recovery right now. We found some complications during the surgery that we weren't expecting. Right now our greatest concern is his lungs. They are very weak. He is on a breathing machine right now. I was planning on removing the breathing tube as soon as the surgery was over, but he didn't react well to the test; so, we left the tube in. When he wakes up we'll try again to remove it." Dr. Gunman said.

"What about his heart and legs?" Brennan asked.

"His heart was a little weak, but his legs are just fine. The cyst caused more damage to his nerves going to his lungs than to those going to his heart. That's the reason he's still on the breathing machine, but I'm positive he will make a full recovery." Dr. Gunman told her.

"When can we see him?" Brennan asked.

"He will be back in here in a few minutes, but I want to talk to you first, prior to you seeing him. I want to be make sure that you understand clearly what he has been through." Dr. Gunman continued. "This operation was more invasive than the first one. The previous surgery only required us to remove the damaged tissue and close him up, but since this surgery involved the nerves it may be more painful than the first. We took the time to look at the tissues in the area to see if there was any abnormal growth, and thankfully there was none. But we will need to finish the chemo treatments. I want to be able to give him the six remaining therapies as soon as possible." The doctor said.

"But I thought he had finished the treatments?" Brennan asked.

"Since we had to stop the pill treatment, we have to finish it, and I think it will be more effective to give him the treatment directly." Dr. Gunman said.

"I know that this is rather soon to ask, but when can we take him home?" Brennan asked.

"That's the same question that he asked this morning prior to us putting him under the anesthesia." Dr. Gunman said smiling. "He has to stay in the hospital for a week. He will be on high doses of morphine for a few days. I want him to stay in this area for the next month, but I want to be able to send him home as quickly as possible. Being in DC has helped him allot. If we were closer to DC I would authorized the travel a week after we release him from the hospital, but since it's a long trip to DC I'm not sure if he can handle it. Plus the time in the airport…" The doctor continued.

"If I could arrange to have a private plane to take him home, would you authorize the travel?" Brennan asked interrupting the doctor.

"What do you have in mind?" Dr. Gunman asked.

"Someone owes me a favor." Brennan said.

"Okay, we'll see how he does and if all goes well I think that would be acceptable. Okay?" Dr. Gunman said.

"Sure and thank you." Brennan replied.

"Temperance, they are bringing Seeley in from recovery. I think it would be best if you and his son wait outside until we get him comfortable." Dr. Gunman said.

As Brennan stepped outside the room with Parker, they saw a group of orderlies wheeling a gurney and a large number of machines down the hall. Brennan explained the situation to Parker, making sure to carefully explain the breathing tube and what it was for; so, he wouldn't be scared when seeing his father. Brennan waited until everyone left Booth's room before taking Parker in. They approached the bed. He was cold to the touch and a little pale. The breathing tube was covered with huge pieces of tape to hold it in position, and this covered his lips and cheeks. He seems so vulnerable. Brennan thought. She sat with Parker on her lap beside Booth's bed. Parker went back to sleep, and Brennan closed her eyes as well. Now she could rest for a while. She was by his side again.

Two hours later, Parker woke Brennan up. Booth was waking up, and was obviously in pain. He groaning in pain and trying to move.

"Parker go get the nurse please." Brennan said. Parker nodded and ran toward the nurses station.

"Hey, you have to be still." Brennan told Booth. "You are still connected to the breathing machine. Your lungs were really weak after the surgery. Close your eyes once if you understand." Brennan said.

Booth blinked his eyes once.

Parker returned to the room followed by two nurses and Dr. Gunman.

"Temperance, would you please wait in the hall for a few minutes?" Dr. Gunman said.

"Sure." Brennan said, and kissed Booth on the forehead. "I'll take Parker to the cafeteria" Booth blinked his eyes once showing that he understood.

"James, can he eat anything?" Brennan asked Dr. Gunman. "Well, after you take the breathing tube out anyway."

"I'll try to remove the tube now. He may eat something soft. No solid foods for a while. I'll have the nurse bring something for him." Dr. Gunman said.

"Okay." Brennan replied as she turned to go.

An hour later, Brennan returned to Booth's room with Parker. Booth was now breathing on his own. A nurse was wiping his forhead. She looked back at Paker and Brennan and immediately smiled.

"Is daddy alright?" Parker asked.

"Yes, he's just resting." The nurse replied.

Brennan looked toward the table and saw the food tray.

"He didn't eat anything?" She asked.

"The doctor gave him a small dose of a sedative to remove the breathing tube; so, he has been sleeping since." The nurse explained.

"Oh, but he's alright?" Brennan said with a concerned expression on her face as she realized the nurse whipped Booth's face again. The same thing she had done when he had a fever.

"Well, he is a little feverish, but that's a common side effect from the anesthesia for him. The last surgery he had a fever as well. I'll return in a while to check on him. If he wakes up, try to make him eat. The medications can make his stomach a little upset." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Brennan said.

It was nearly midnight when Booth opened his eyes again. He was feeling awful, but thanks to the morphine his back pain wasn't as intense. He looked toward the couch in the corner, and saw his son sleeping. When he turned his head he saw Brennan looking at him and smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I love you too." Booth said.

"I know that. I asked how you were feeling." Brennan said smiling.

"I'll survive." He could see the worried expression on her face. "The morphine is working miracles for me right now, but my throat hurts like hell." Booth said in a low and scratchy voice.

"Are you hungry?" Brennan asked.

"Not really." Booth replied.

"You have to eat." Brennan told him.

"I don't really feel like trying to swallow anything right now." Booth said.

"Not even pudding." Brennan told him smiling.

Booth smiled at her and nodded. She squeezed his hand and moved toward the little fridge in the room. Retrieving the pudding she sat beside him with a spoon in her hand. Booth looked at her lovingly, while she opened the pudding. Booth was going to take the cup and spoon, but Brennan wouldn't let him have it.

"I'm not a baby you know?" Booth said.

"I know that, but I want to take care of you, and besides you can't even lift your arms properly." Brennan told him.

He had to admit, the morphine was putting his body in slow motion mode. He agreed and started to let Brennan feed him. Every time the pudding went down his throat his eyes would tear up. After three spoonfuls he stopped eating. Brennan understood that he wasn't going to eat anymore and didn't push the issue. Brennan gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, and rested her head on his chest as Booth ran his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep healing sleep.


	17. The best remedy for depression…

**_Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks a lot for your reviews. I love that you enjoy it._**

Chapter #17: The best remedy for depression…

Booth slept the remainder of the night due to the anesthesia still in his system. Brennan only slept in two hour intervals because of the nurses coming into the room to check on him. His fever was still rising. Parker on the other had had been sound asleep. Both of them were still tired from the early trip. Brennan had slept for almost an hour when she heard a soft moan coming from Booth.

"Hmmm…" he complained as he tried unsuccessfully to move into a more comfortable position.

"Hey, good-morning." Brennan said.

"Hi." Booth replied with a half smile on his lips.

"How are you feeling?" Brennan asked.

"Like hell! My back hurts, my legs are aching, and I've started have spasms in my back and legs." Booth said sadly.

Brennan couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes when she looked at Booth. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'll call the nurse, okay? Maybe she can give you something for the pain." Brennan told him.

"I don't want to be sleepy all day. I'd like to try and stand instead of just laying here." Booth said.

"First, let's see what the doctor says. If he says you can do that, I will help you. Okay?" Brennan said.

"Sure…." Booth replied.

A few minutes later, the nurse entered the room with Booth's pain medication, but he refused to take it.

--

The doctor allowed Booth to stand and told him he could try and walk if he felt like it. Booth figured the doctor was trying to make him feel better after the problem he had trying to eat breakfast that morning. Booth had tried to eat his breakfast, but had ended up vomiting everything back up. After that he had decided he really didn't want to try and eat anything else.

Booth felt better as he tried to stand and walk, but his happiness was short lived. Two orderlies were helping him to his feet, one on each side. When the orderlies let go of his arms to allow him to try and stand on his own, Booth's legs wouldn't support all his weight and he began to tremble. The orderlies grabbed him by the arms to keep him from falling. He tried to move his legs to walk, but again his legs just didn't obey. Booth was completely frustrated as he asked them to help him get back into bed.

Booth's lungs were weak, and he barely escaped getting a case of hospital pneumonia. He was sleeping one afternoon when she heard his breathing become more labored than it had been. His fever was still high, and this was puzzling since the secondary effects of the anesthesia should have worn off. Brennan was becoming more concerned about Booth's symptoms, and called for the nurse. After running several tests, they discovered that Booth was beginning to develop pneumonia. They were able to treat the problem, but Booth was still having to take additional medications because of the weakened state of his lungs, but at least his fever was beginning to go down.

Brennan had been following all of the issues that they were facing with Booth's health, and although she knew medically what was going on she couldn't think of anything to say to him to make him feel better. She could only be there when he needed here. They both knew that Booth would probably have some setbacks in his recovery. It seemed to Booth that he would take one small step forward and two large steps back.

Booth was becoming more and more depressed with each passing day. He tried not to show it to Parker or Brennan, but she knew. His sad smile, his irritability after trying to do something that he couldn't do, all of this was swiftly breaking Booth's faith little by little.

Booth's pity party came to a grinding halt three days after his surgery. Booth looked up to see his son standing in the chair next to his bed looking down at him. He could see that Parker was mad just by the look on his face, but he smiled at the sight of his son looking down on him for a change.

"Hey Bub." Booth said.

"What happened to you? Don't you like me and Bones being here?" Parker asked with his hands on his hips.

"Having you guys here is the best…" Booth said, but Parker cut him off before he could go on.

"So, why are you always sad? Bones is sad. I saw her when you were sleeping." Parker said.

"It hurts and I'm tired." Booth told him.

"Daddy, you always tell me that we have to keep trying. I'm here to help. Please, let me help you Daddy?!" Parker begged.

Booth looked into his son's eyes and saw his determination and smiled.

"Let's call the nurse. Okay?" Booth said.

It took Booth two more days before he was able to stand alone at his bedside. By now he was so frustrated that he cursed himself every time he couldn't do something. He knew that this surgery had been more invasive than the first, but he really beginning to wish that it was only a medical expression.

Brennan helped him walk slowly down the corridor each morning and evening with help from Parker. Parker would push his IV stand, and Brennan would hold onto him as hard as she could without hurting him. It took almost a full hour to make a full circle around the hospital floor due to the frequent stops along the way for Booth to rest. He could feel his legs getting stronger, but his back was still in constant spasms of pain. These two things had him in a constant state of emotional flux, and this drained his energy quickly.

After 6 days in the hospital, Booth was released. Brennan rented an apartment near the hospital and they stayed there. Booth still couldn't stand or walk alone, but he could help move himself from place to place, with the help of the wheelchair that he had to use.

During the week and a half the Booth was out of the hospital his emotions continued to become more unstable. He just wanted to stay in bed, and only got up when either Parker or Brennan pushed him to do so. The appointments with the doctors went fine, but they still wouldn't allow him to go back to DC. He had tried numerous times, but the respond was always the same. NO!!

Brennan was sitting in the dining room alone. It was 6 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. During the last day, Booth had remained in bed all afternoon and refused to take his medications for the third day in a row. She knew what was happening to him, and she understood it. He simply wanted to go home. He kept telling her that he felt like a stranger here. She knew he needed peace for his long recovery process, and it was obvious that he wasn't getting the peace he needed here. So, she was going to do the only thing she knew she could to make him feel better…she was taking him home. She waited until 8am to call his doctor.

"Temperance. Is Booth okay?" The doctor asked.

"Sort of…" Brennan said.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing to worry about, he is resting. It's just that I want to know if I can take him back to DC?" Brennan said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. His lungs are still weak, and his back is still showing signs of pain and spasms. He can't handle a car trip in that condition." The doctor said.

"What about a plane?" Brennan asked.

"He might, but I won't authorize it. He can't be seated for long periods of time, and in his situation it would be a step back in his recuperation." The doctor told her.

"As I told you before, if I found a private plane, would you allow it?" Brennan said.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." The doctor said.

"He stopped taking all his medications three days ago. He, also, isn't eating like he should, and his depression is getting worse." Brennan told him.

"I see. I had suspected that about the depression since our last meeting, but I was unaware of the situation with his medications. Can you bring him to my office today?" The doctor replied.

"Is that a yes?" Brennan pushed.

"Temperance, you can start searching for a private plane, I will authorize the travel." The doctor said.

After scheduling an appointment for Booth for later that afternoon Brennan decided to try and get a little sleep. She laid in her bed looking at the ceiling. She just couldn't sleep. She decided to see if her boys needed anything; so, she walked down to Booth's room. She opened the door slowly and looked inside. Booth was laying on his right side, to release the pressure on his back, but when she got nearer to him he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping." She said.

"No, my back is hurting and I can't sleep." He said.

"Me too." Brennan replied.

"Hey, did you want to sleep here?" Booth said.

Brennan smiled at the proposition.

"I could hurt you and besides…" Brennan said, but Booth cut her off.

"I've already told you, you can never hurt me…so please, get in here." Booth said.

Booth moved over a little to make space for her, and used his hand to guide her. After she got into bed, she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and hugged him. In less than two minutes both of them found the sleep they needed looking into each other's eyes.


	18. We are coming home

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm not feeling quite good with a killer migraine. Hope you enjoy the chapter, as always reviews are welcome!!

Chapter 18 – We are going home!

Two weeks later after the surgery, Booth found himself on a private flight back to DC. She didn't tell him how she had managed to have a private plane pick them up, or how she had convinced his doctor to let him fly back home. Booth, himself, had tried on several occations to talk the doctor into letting him go back home, and the answer had always been the same "no". However, he was just glad that Bones had succeeded and he was going home. The doctor's gave him strict orders to take some pills before getting on the flight; so, that he could rest during the two hour flight. Booth began to close his eyes as he spotted his son hugging his arm tightly.

Brannan was looking at him. She could tell that he was in pain and tired. But he looked happy. She talked with the doctor two days after Booth was released from the hospital. He was so depressed with not being able to move that he refused to take his medications or help himself. After Brennan spoke with the doctors the decision was made, that for his peace of mind, to allow Booth to return home.

She refused to tell him how she had managed the flight. She had been thinking about asking her publisher to send a plane for them, after all, they were always giving her expensive things before the release of any new book she had written. However, when Brennan had mentioned the idea to Angela, Jack had immediately offered the use of his corporate jet to pick them up. Brennan at first refused the offer, but Jack was very insistent and eventually convinced her to take the offer. He said that 'Booth had always been there for them, no matter what.' _"Let me do this for him. For all of the little details that he has brought to our lives without thinking about it."_ Jack had finished. Those words were all Brennan needed to hear.

Parker was hugging his dad's arm. It was obvious that his father didn't really know he was there, but he still refused to leave his side. Parker had been so scared when he had first seen his father after the surgery. He was so weak, and it reminded Parker of when his dad had been so sick before. He remembered when he was sick and it was his dad that had taken care of him all the time. Parker knew that he couldn't do everything for his dad, but he could be by his side hugging him and telling him he loved him.

Two hours later, Booth was woken up by the soft movements of Brennan. Parker was near him, picking up up the backpacks and waiting for both of them to move toward the door of the plane.

"Booth, we're in DC. We need to keep going. Do you think you can move?" Brennan asked.

"I'm to sleepy. I don't think I can." Booth replied.

"That's okay. No problem." She said with a smile on her lips. As she saw his worried and guilty expression, she pressed her hands to his cheeks as they heard footsteps on the stairs of the plane.

"I already think you wont be able to get down from the airplane."

Booth look amazed at her. Cullen, Jack, and two other men that Booth recognized as Cullen's driver and security were inside the plane. Cullen and Jack were both smiling at them.

"How are you feeling Agent?" Cullen asked.

"Sleepy, but fine sir." Booth replied.

"We guessed you might need a little help." Jack said.

"I guess so." Booth replied in a sleepy voice.

The other two mens lift Booth caoutionsly into their arms, while Cullen and Jack help Bones and Parker with the bags.


	19. Realities

Chapter 19: Realities

A month later, Booth was starting to feel the effects of the treatment again. He decided to undergo the last session as soon as the doctors would allow it. He became anemic, and dehydrated quite quickly since every time he tried to eat he would end up vomiting. Since he couldn't keep food down he was connected once again to the IV that he hated so much.

Brennan decided to give Booth a small birthday party to try and cheer him up. She invited the squints, Cullen and Caroline. Booth was so tired and in so much pain that he stayed in a state of semi sleep for most of the party, but he was happy that all of the important people in his life were there to see him. At first he hadn't wanted anyone with him. He told Brennan that he didn't have anything to celebrate, and she had quickly reminded him that he was still alive, and had her and Parker with him.

The party was rather unusual since it was being held in Booth's room, but Bones had made sure that his bed was surrounded by lots of colorful balloons and funny decorations. The food looked really great, but Booth refused to eat any of it. He was still barely managing to keep down yogurt and pudding without getting sick.

Booth continued to be amazed by Brennan. Having her with him was the best medicine in the world. She was great company. She stayed at his side when the fever and stomach pains would attack in the middle of the night, and she never complained about taking care of him.

After the treatment sessions, Booth went into physical therapy. He was able to start walking alone rather quickly, but had to use a cane. His legs were getting stronger, but sometimes betrayed him. He was able to return to work, but Cullen confined him to desk duty. Booth didn't like it, but he was a realist. He wasn't in the same condition he had been before, and right now he was just lucky to be alive.

Six months after ending the last session, Booth was in his oncologist's office once again. When Booth first made the appointment he thought about going alone, but Bones had proven to him that she would be with him through everything. She deserved to be there with him, and the bottom line was that he didn't want to go alone.

Bones was sitting next to him holding his hand in hers. Both of them were tremendously nervous about this appointment. If the results were clean it meant he was in remission, but if they showed anything abnormal he would have to go through more treatments. In the last six months Booth had endured two months of intensive physical therapy to help him regain all the strength back in his legs. There was also the matter of getting his lungs strong enough to handle physical exercise. He had managed to return to work, and was now running five miles every two days during the mornings. He was even doing some exercise at the office to help maintain his physical strength.

When the doctor walked in the room he hardly recognized Booth. Not only was Booth physically recovering but by now he had started growing hair again. He had become so use to his naked head that to see his own hair again still felt rather strange at times.

"Well, Mr. Booth...I think we need to set your next appointment." The doctor said.

Booth just sat there. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to face this all over again.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine." Brennan told him, but not believing it herself.

"What day do you prefer? The 25th or 30th?" The doctor continued.

"I don't know." Booth said dejectedly.

The doctor finally looked up and saw the faces of the two devastated individuals in front of him. He quickly realized the problem. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't specify the month. Would you prefer the 25th or 30th of September?" The doctor asked.

Booth just smiled. "September?!"

"Yes Seely. Your blood screen came back clean as well as your MRI and CT Scan. The only thing that worries me is that you are still anemic, but it is better than last time. I'm going to prescribe other vitamins to help you with that and a few shots. Also, you have to take some medications since your immune system is still weak, but otherwise your fine." The doctor said smiling.

This was the best news that Booth and Brennan had heard in a very, very long time. They made the next appointment, and then went and got Booth's new prescriptions. While waiting on the medications they called all their friends and asked them to meet them at Wong Foo's. When they arrived everyone was there, including Cullen, Caroline, the squints, Parker, and Carl. Everyone had already begun eating when they arrived.

"Hi everyone." Booth and Brennan greeted them.

"How did the appointment go?" Everyone wanted to know.

They both looked at each other and smiled. "I'm officially in remission!" Booth said happily.

They all jumped up to hug him. They were all so happy for him. Cullen had another surprise for Booth. He had been waiting for the best moment, and since Booth had been so nervous about the appointment, he had decided to wait. He figured now was a really good moment. Cullen separated Booth from the others; so, they could talk privately for a moment.

"Well Agent Booth, I have a work proposition for you." Cullen said.

"Not another mission?" Booth said.

"No...I think that you might like this one. I'm sending you back to the lab, with your beloved squints." Cullen said smiling at him.

"What?!" Booth said, in complete shock.

"Well, Carl asked for a transfer. He is getting married and since his family lives in California he is going to move there, so he is leaving in two weeks. I need another agent to work with them. Also, Dr. Brennan begged me to reinstate you as the liaison to the Jeffersonian." Cullen said.

"She did that?" Booth asked.

"Yes, since your return, she has continued to bug me about returning you to field work. I would have to say that she has had more than enough of being stuck in the lab all the time. Will you accept the position?" Cullen asked smiling.

"Sure!" Booth said.

"Well my dear Booth, let's give them the notice as well. But I want you to promise me something." Cullen said.

"Anything sir." Booth answered.

"If you begin to feel unwell, don't wait until the last minute to tell someone okay? I don't think we can stand all this roller coaster stuff again." Cullen told him.

"I promise sir, and to be honest, I don't think I can take this again either." Booth replied.

"One more thing Booth, I know that you and Dr. Brennan have been together all this time. I won't separate you, but you will have to maintain a professional relationship at work. Is that clear agent?" Cullen said.

"Yes sir, very clear." Booth said.

Both men returned to the group smiling. Brennan looked at them suspiciously.

"Well, everyone, as all of you know Agent Carl is going to be moving to California in two weeks; so, I have been thinking about which agent to send over to work with all of you." All of the squints moaned at this. "I think now is a good time to tell you that I have selected the new agent. I wanted to talk with Agent Booth before I made the announcement to all of you, since he knows all of you so well. After talking with Agent Booth I feel that I have made the correct choice for this position." Cullen said seriously.

"So why don't you just send Booth back?" Jack asked.

"First of all, because he and Dr. Brennan are together and it's against FBI rules to let them work together." Cullen said.

"Don't worry Booth, your still my favorite FBI agent." Angela said.

"Thanks Angela, that means allot." Booth told her.

"Well enough of this. I think it's about time for me to go." Cullen said smiling.

Cullen stopped at the door and turned around to face everyone again. Before walking through the door he said, "Well, I'm glad to inform all of you that in two weeks, Agent Booth will be returning to his previous position as the official liaison between the Jeffersonian and the FBI." Cullen turned and walked out the door smiling as he listed to the cheers behind him.

Everyone was so happy as they hugged Booth again. The celebration lasted another ten minutes. The last person to get to congratulate Booth was Brennan. She didn't say anything, just jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"May I ask you a question Booth?" Brennan said.

"What Bones?" Booth replied.

"Do you really want me as your partner again?" She asked.

"You are the only partner I want Bones. The only one!" Booth told her.

At his words, Brennan pressed her lips to his, forgetting that they were in front of their friends and family. In that moment, just the two of them mattered. Just the two of them.


	20. Miracles

This is the last chapter of the stroy. Hope you like and enjoy this one too.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Chapter #20: Miracles

Fifteen months had passed since Booth was officially pronounced in remission. He had to undergo routine tests every few months, but everything continued to show up normal.

Rebecca had given him legal custody of Parker. She was assigned to an office in Texas, and Parker didn't want to leave his father; so, after a long conversation with Booth, and the help of a child psychologist, they decided that for Parker's sake it was better for him to remain with his father. Rebecca had him during Spring Break or Thanksgiving and during either Christmas or New Years. He also spent one month of his summer vacation with her as well. She and Booth had also made arrangements outside the legal agreements so that Rebecca could have Parker when she was in town.

_________________________________

Booth was sitting in his new office looking out the window. He had been promoted to Agent in Charge of Field Operations. When Cullen first offered him the position, he went directly to see Bones. The promotion took him out of field work, and Brennan didn't want to work with another agent; however, she agreed that maybe it was time for Zack to begin taking over some of those duties. Booth wanted more time with his family, and Brennan wanted more time to be able to work on her books. She had also begun to consider possibly having a child with Booth, but she wasn't sure yet how to approach the subject with him.

After getting Parker to bed, Booth sat down in the living room with Brennan.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Booth asked.

"Booth, what would you say if I told you I wanted to have a baby?" She asked quietly.

"A what?" Booth asked, almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Booth, I know that I have said in the past that I didn't want children, but I have really been giving this allot of thought, and I would like to have a child with you." She said.

Booth remained speechless. If she had told him this two years ago, he would be jumping for joy, but right now the only feeling that occupied his chest was sorrow. Brennan could tell that she had hit a sensitive spot.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to have any more children I understand." She said.

"It's not that I don't want to Bones. I can't have children." He said sadly.

"What?" She said. Then it all made sense to her. "The treatments." She said sadly almost in a whisper.

"Yes, that is one of the long term side effects. I really didn't think of it, since I always understood that you didn't want children, and I wanted my kids to be with you." He said.

"But there are options right?" Brennan said.

"The doctor's gave me the option to save some of my sperm in a bank, but I already told you, I didn't do that." Booth said.

"I'm sorry Booth." Brennan said sadly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being so scared before that I couldn't see how important this would become to me." She said.

"We have a family Bones, you, me and Parker. We are a family. Then there's the squints, Caroline and Cullen, your family and mine. There are many types of families." He told her.

__________________________________

During the next few weeks Brennan made several inquires on her own about the possibility of getting pregnant, but her hopes remained low. All the research was clear, with the sequence of treatments that Booth had, it was very improbable that she would be able to get pregnant the regular way. The only option was artificial insemination, and the only way they would be able to do that would be to use donor sperm, and that simply wasn't acceptable to them.

Booth was leaving for mass on Sunday, and was amazed when Bones asked if she could go with them. He was reluctant at first, but finally agreed. During the service, Booth kept watching her. She was sitting quietly with her eyes closed.

_"I don't know how to do this. It's always Booth who has had the faith in you. By now, I know that you exist, since he's still here with us. You gave us the gift of his company and his love, but I want to ask you for a miracle. I want to create a life with him. I know that my science won't be enough to fulfill my desire, that is why I've come to you. I'm asking for the blessing of an angel of our own. I know that we don't have a marriage according to your law, but this is the way that works for us. He says that you know everything, and if that's true, you must know that I don't believe in marriage. I do believe in loving a person and I am respectful and loyal to him. I love him! I know that I'm not a religious person like he is, but I really want the opportunity to give him back some of the happiness that he has given me since we met. Please?!" _She prayed silently.

______________________________________

Four months later, Booth received a package at his office from his Bones. He had been so preoccupied the last week that he had hardly had time to see her. He would get home late, after she was already in bed, and would go to work before she got up. He looked into the package and saw a hand written note. As he took the object out he noticed it was a picture frame. The note read:

"!!!WE HAVE CREATED A MIRACLE!!!"

When he looked at the picture his eyes filled with tears. There in front of him was a sonogram photo with two little lines pointing to two spots marked with the letters A and B. He tried to pick up the phone to call her, but his hands wouldn't work right. Just then there was a soft knock on his office door.

"Come in." He said.

Suddenly there she stood. Booth ran toward her and lifted her into the air swinging her around.

"Tell me that this isn't a lie. Please!" He said.

"No honey it's no lie. We are really pregnant." She said happily.

"But how?" He asked.

Brennan looked to the ceiling, and put her finger in the air.

"This was the reason I wanted to go to church with you several months ago. I guess He heard me." She said.

Booth gave her a full charm smile, and kissed her soundly on the lips, completely forgetting where they were. A throat clearing behind them broke up the celebration and they separated from each other. When they turned and looked, Cullen was standing there looking at them.

"I thought I told you that you had to remain professional at work." He said smiling at him.

"Sorry Sir, but I couldn't wait to kiss her." Booth said.

"I know you love her Booth, but you have to keep it professional in the office." Cullen said again in a teasing tone.

"It's my fault Sir. I should have waited until we got home, but I just couldn't wait to tell him." Brennan said.

"Would one of you be kind enough to tell me what is going on then?" Cullen asked.

Booth retrieved the picture frame from his desk and handed it to Cullen. Cullen instantly knew what the picture was and looked at it in amazement.

"But I thought that..." Cullen began.

"Sir, that is a miracle. A huge miracle." Booth said, as he kissed Brennan again forgetting that they were in his office.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Thanks everybody for your comments. Hope you enjoy my other stories too. Thanks!!!  
I'm thinking in a sequel, but i'n not completely sure...


End file.
